Better Than Revenge
by AlwaysWithEmma
Summary: Ron cheated on Hermione. Now she wants Revenge.
1. Better Than Revenge

New fic! Hope you like it.

I don't own anything.

The story is told through Hermione's POV.

* * *

**_The nerve of that damn boy' 'How could he do this to me?' 'We were engaged! I was gonna marry him!' 'I thought he loved me'_ In case you all are wondering who I'm talking about, it's none other than Ron Weasley.**

It was just a normal day, nothing special. Ron and I had planned to go out for lunch when he called me saying he was going to busy and that he had to cancel. I, however, being the loving fiance I was; I decided to bring him lunch. However, I walked into his office and saw Lavender Brown on top of him. and I gasped. Apparently they both heard me; however I immediately apparated away not giving him a chance to explain. I packed up my bags, left my engagement ring on the coffee table in our apartment, and left. I walked into Fred and George's shop, and told them what happened. They both agreed that Ron was freaking git, and that I could so much better than him anyway. After a while, George left so it was just Fred and I.

"I can't believe him! He said he loved me over and over again." I muttered angrily.

"He doesn't deserve you Hermione. George and I have always said he was too good for you" Fred replied.

"and I wonder how many times he cheated on me with that slut."

Just then an owl was tapping on the window, it was Ron's owl. I took the note off and began to read it.

_Hermione I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. Lavender means nothing to me, but you are my entire world. Please forgive me and come back home._

_Ron._

**"What a pile of bollocks!", I said while ripping the note into pieces.**

"I just...wish...there...was...something I could do."

At that moment, Fred smirked at her. "Well...There is something we could do" Hermione looked at him with a confused look written on her face.

"What?"

"You could always seek revenge" Fred said as if it was that obvious, while still smirking at her.

'

**_should I? I mean he does deserve it._****' I couldn't make up my mind but, I did really want both of them to suffer.**

"Fine, but I have one condition" I said, holding up one finger.

"What is it?"

"Both of them must suffer."

Fred only smirked wider at me, and said "Of course, love"


	2. She Came Along

**New chapter! Hope you like it!**

**It only takes a minute to review, so leave one :)**

* * *

**"Do you think it'll work?"**

"Really Hermione? You doubt my brilliant brain?"

"I just want it to bloody work!"

"It will, just be patient love"

"Fine!, but I am NOT your love"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night LOVE"

'God, Is it me or is Fred just too complex?' Ok, I know I wanted payback but I've never done this sort of thing before! I'm freaking out over here and Fred is just looking at me like I'm some sort of weirdo. **_'I am not a weirdo'. _******

"Quit looking at me like that!" I screamed, but Fred just kept staring at me and giving him his signature smirk. 'Damn that bloody smirk'

Fred, then, grabbed my shoulders and shook them, "Look Hermione, just calm down. It...will...all...work...out" . How could he sound so calm while I was panicking inside?

"How do you know? What if they find out I did it? I could get kicked out for doing this!" I was going hysterical but I couldn't stop.

"No one will expect you to be the mastermind behind this, trust me" I looked into his eyes and saw what I rarely see in Fred Weasley; softness. I took a deep breathe and let out an "Okay".

"Okay, you need to go down there and act like everything is okay between you and Ron. Can you do that?" He asked me.

I took another deep breath and said, "Yes".

I left Fred and George's room and went downstairs, it was best I make peace now because tonight everyone will be at dinner. I didn't want Mrs. Weasley to notice any tension between Ron and I. I walked into the kitchen to find Ron Weasley looking straight at me. **_'Oh I could hex him into the next century for what he did to me but, no I had to keep my temper under control.'_**

**"Ron" I said softly but stern at the same time. He almost look frightened to see me; maybe even surprised too.**

He kept playing with his hands which he only does when he's uncomfortable. "Hermione, how are you doing?" Ron replied.

**_'How am I doing he asks? How the hell do you think I'm doing Ron?! I loved you, was suppose to marry you , but you go behind my back and cheat on me!'_**** I wanted to say that but of course I said, "I'm fine".**

"Look Hermione-"

"No Ron, I don't want to get back together with you." He looked at me with relief. **_"He honestly hated me that much?"_******

"That's good, because...I want to stay with Lavender" **_ 'What?! That motherfing git wants to stay with that SLUT!?'_**** I could feel my bones tightening every little second passing by;****_ 'had I meant nothing to him at all?'_******

"Oh" I barely managed to say that, but I could smack myself for what I was about to say now. "I forgive you Ron". He looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled at me and said, "So, friends?"

**_'Yuck! I could never consider him my friend anymore.'_**** "Yes, friends". I said, trying to fake a genuine smile. It seemed to work. He, then, embraced me into a tight hug which I was reluctant to do. "I have to go upstairs Ron".**

"Oh yea of course, see you later Hermione." And with that he apparated away. I went back upstairs; and saw Fred and George talking to each other. They both saw me coming up and looked my way.

"Well, How"

"Did it"

"Go?"

"He bought it." They both looked at me with that little evil glint in their eyes. That only happens when they pull a prank. "Did you do it George?"

"Oh yes...Lavender won't know what hit her." I smirked at that. If there's anything Lavender hates, its having male like qualities. She's what you a call a girly girl, not to mention she loves that long hair of hers'. It was 4 o'clock, I still had to wait two more hours. I was going to make that whore suffer for what she did to me. 


	3. Let's Hear The Applause

So New chapter and it's a bit longer than the last. I hope you like it!

* * *

~5 o'clock~

-Fred's P.O.V-

"So what's going on between you and Granger?" George asked, crossing his arms around his chest.

"What? Nothing. I'm just helping her that's all."

"Oh boy Freddie, you got it bad"

I looked at him and was utterly confused._ 'What did he mean by that? I don't like her like that. I mean sure she's a beautiful girl but that's it, any guy would notice that'_

-Back to Hermione's P.O.V-

I was sitting on my bed in Ginny's room since I didn't have anywhere else to live after you know what happened.

"Hermione do you like Fred?" Ginny asked me abruptly. Where did that come from?

"No, of course not." I replied_. 'I can't like him anyway, I mean I'm just his brother's best friend/ex-girlfriend well ex best friend, but still!'_ Ginny just rolled her eyes at me and left the room. _'Does she know something I don't?'_

I needed to clear my head, so I went downstairs and since I wasn't looking where I was going; I crashed and fell down. I looked up to see Lavender Brown staring right at me, I quickly got up and muttered an "Excuse me" I didn't want to deal with her right now, but she blocked my path.

"Excuse me" I said a little more loud and in a slightly rude tone.

"Oh were you trying to go to the kitchen?" She asked me in a sweet tone, but you could tell she was acting like a bitch while saying it.

"Yes, couldn't you see I was walking there?" I said innocently, I had to pretend like I didn't care that she stole Ron from me. Meaning I can't get angry at either Ron or Lavender because that would ruin the plan.

"Well you're not going in there because Ron's there and I can't have you around him" She wasn't even pretending to be sweet. She narrowed her eyes, and scowled at me. Since I couldn't pick a fight with her, I strolled back into Ginny's room.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around fairly quickly. Mrs. Weasley called all of us down for dinner. I sat in between Fred and Ginny. George was next to Fred, while Harry was next to Ginny; soon Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie came. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came, and last but not least Ron and Lavender. 'that bitch' She was glaring at me. I started tightening my hands into fists; I was ready to pounce on her, but I didn't. I looked down to see that Fred was holding my hand.

"Don't Hermione" he whispered into my ear. I unclenched my fists._ 'How does he have this effect on me?'_

Just my luck, Lavender just happens to sit right across from me and says, "So Hermione, How have you been?"_ 'Oh please do you honestly think I'm gonna buy that?! I can tell you're faking that bloody smile.'_

"I'm fine, brilliant actually" I responded calmly, even though all I wanted to do was strangle her neck.

"Brilliant? really? I'd think you're a mess because your boyfriend left you for someone much better looking" She said in that fake sweet tone. My cheeks were starting to turn red, until Fred put his shoulder over me and tugged me closer to him._ 'Oh my god, what is it he doing?'_I instantly saw Ron's face turn murderous, but it wasn't directed at me; it was for Fred.

"That's because I realized Ron and I were better off as friends" I muttered, I could get an oscar for what I had just said. Apparently, I was that magnificent of an actress.

"So Lavender, how do you like my git of a brother?" Ginny asks, with a hint of disgust in her tone. She was on my side, she hated Lavender just as much as I did.

"I love Won-Won!" Lavender proclaims so that the whole table heard her. I was trying so hard NOT to laugh._ 'Won won?! really? Ron this is who you got to replace me? What a joke!'_The whole table erupted into laughter! Well except for Ron, Lavender, and I. Like I said before I had to pretend to be his friend.

"ENOUGH!" Ron screamed, his face matched his ginger hair. _'boy he's angry'_. "Hermione forgave me, so ALL of you sods should to!" Ginny was the first to get up. _'oh no'._

"We should forgive you?...ARE...YOU...KIDDING...ME?!" Man if looks could kill, Ron would be so dead now. "YOU ARSE! YOU BETRAYED HERMIONE!" Ron looked as if he could faint at that moment. "I'm done" Ginny sat back down. "Anyone else want to say something to Ron?"

No one said anything. However at that moment, Lavender decided to drink her pumpkin juice. Little did she know what it would do to her in about a minute. I knew what the twins were planning and I knew it was amazing, the twin's pranks were always brilliant. 'wait...Did I just call them brilliant? I must have been around them too much.'

I looked at Fred and he just wiggled his eyebrows at me. Then, everyone at the table gasped, some faces had looks of horror; while others' had their mouths dropped. I turned and gasped. Lavender Brown had a mustache, one that could resemble an Italian man. But, that wasn't the worst part. All her hair was gone; she was bald.

* * *

I had two questions for you guys, Did you like the prank? and What do you want to see happen to Ron or Lavender? PM me or leave a review. Also Please leave a review if you like the story or else I'm just gonna assume no one likes the story and I'll stop it.


	4. She Underestimated Me

Ok new chapter. Please review :)) It really makes my day.

I'm dedicating this chapter to all my followers, the people who Favorited this story, and to the reviewers.

* * *

The next day, I woke up smiling, ok maybe my ego was boosted up a little too much but, hey you would be too if your fiance left you for a dumb bimbo. I just can't forget the look on her face, it was priceless! I got up from bed this morning; made myself some scrambled eggs, and poured myself a cup of orange juice replaying yesterday's events all over again in my head.

_Flashback_

_Like I said before I gasped, I wasn't expecting her to look like that but then again I wasn't about to complain. Lavender appeared rather oblivious as to why everyone was staring at her. _

_"What?" She finally spoke trying get to rid of the awkward silence. _

_"Um Lavender" Ron started to speak "There's something different about you" _

_"Won-won I look just like I always do" She said squealing and cuddling more into Ron. _

_"No I don't think you understand" Ginny stood up, got a mirror, and handed it to Lavender while trying not to laugh. _

_"Honestly Ginny, I see me all the time, I KNOW I'm gorgeous." She said, placing the mirror down. _

_I was still too shocked to speak. I mean honestly WHAT do I say to that?. _

_"Ah hem" We all looked to see Percy clear his throat and stand up. He took the mirror and showed Lavender what she looked liked. I had half expected her to be angry but..._

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!" She stood up and nearly knocking the table over. Pumpkin juice spilled all over my blue jeans. 'Bitch'_

_"Look Lavender" Ron began. _

_"DON'T!" She said pushing Ron to the ground. "TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. I LOST MY FEMININITY!" I did not see that coming. _

_"Actually" George began. _

_"You still have those" Fred finished pointing at her chest. She looked like she could kill someone right this second. Her face was steaming hot red, her wand clutched in her hand; I swear I thought she was about to Avada Kedavra someone. Then, she walked across the room to the twins. _

_"You did this to me." She finally calmed down but you could tell she was so damn furious. _

_"Obli" I heard, I knew those four words ANYWHERE. I looked at Fred and George, they didn't seem to recognize that spell. They probably thought it wouldn't do anything to them but I knew it would. Everyone else just looked frightened, as if Voldemort had come back once again. There was NO way, I was about to stand here and watch this. _

_"Stupefy" I screamed, and Lavender fell backwards, by the entrance to the Weasley Household. I ran and grabbed her wand. _

_Fred came up to me and asked, "What'd you that for?"_

_"She was about to erase your memory, you and George's memories would have been gone forever" I replied. Fred's face turned pale, not just pale; snow white pale. "I didn't...-" "I know Fred, that's why I did it" He gave me a hug and muttered a "Thank you" in my ear. He wouldn't let go of me until someone muttered an "Ah hem". I pulled away to see who it was. _

_"Thanks Granger" George came up to me and gave me a small hug although it was nothing like Fred's. "We owe you one" I smiled at both of them, "No you don't have to"_

_"Ah but"_

_"we do" George finished this time. _

_Lavender finally started to gain consciousness and muttered something about me. She, then, looked at me and glared her eyes at me for the millionth time. Ok I'm exaggerating but she does it a lot. "Where's my wand Hermione?" She asked me bitterly. _

_"You don't need it" I remarked, smirking at her. Unexpectedly, Ginny lunged at her. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO REMOVE MY BROTHER'S MEMORIES YOU BITCH!" Ron literally had to drag her away so she wouldn't strangle his girlfriend. _

_"It's their own fault! Look what they did to me!" She stood up, and stomped her foot; trying to be intimidating. _

_"Look you prissy little bitch! Eventually you'll get your hair back! and the mustache will be gone! That's NO reason to erase someone's memory you whore!" Ginny spat back at her. _

_"Lavender wouldn't do that" Ron said. In fact he looked rather angry. _

_"You think Hermione's lying?" Ginny asked. _

_"No but she wouldn't do that" He replied. 'He thought I was liar, Prat'_

_"And I have you as a brother, lucky me" Ginny muttered to herself softly so that no one would hear. _

_"In fact" Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to Ron and Lavender. "Don't even bother coming over here again. I, for one, believe Hermione and she has never ever disobeyed me nor lied to me. It'd be best if you left and only come back when you both have grown up!" and with that Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. Then Ron and Lavender both left without even saying goodbye. _

_I turned to Fred, "How long will she be like that?" _

_"Maybe a week at most" He replied acting so innocent. I loved when he did that. _

_"Monday night?" He asked me._

_I smirked and said mockingly "Of course, Love"._

_End of Flashback._

'Ah isn't life just so wonderful when it's not making you cry or angry?' I couldn't wait to see Fred tonight and although I'd never admit to anyone; I used to have a crush on him back in my old Hogwarts' days. In fact the only reason I would even scold him for testing his products on first years was so that I had a reason to talk to him. What can I say? I wasn't a girly girl back then, hell even today I'm still not. But anyway I am so over him; way WAY over him. Oh it's 10 a.m, better get to work. Bye.

* * *

Fred's P.O.V

'Boy what a great day' I helped Hermione and she looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers'. I loved seeing her smile, it made my heart melt; in a good way of course. I remember my seventh year at Hogwarts, I had such a huge crush on her but, of course only George knew of it. And although I'd never admit it, I loved when she came to fight with me. For one second I was on her mind, and not Ron. 'Git, He never deserved her.' If only I had fought for her back then, she wouldn't be feeling so broken-hearted.

'I'm going to make her mine, I have to'

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you like how Fred's and Hermione's relationship is progressing? once again I'll say Leave reviews por favor :)**


	5. Ronald, You Should've Said No

Ok so this chapter is just Hermione/Fred/Ginny interaction really.

Anyway I hope you like it!

oh btw I just realized I never gave the story a setting so its the last week in September and it's currently Monday night in this chapter.

* * *

"Fred..." I said timidly. "Are you sure about this? Honestly, this is a bit drastic, don't you think?"

"And once again Hermione, you underestimate my abilities." Fred replied while pouting at me, "Tsk. Tsk"

"You know I don't! You're extremely clever!" I retorted. _Oh no did I just say that aloud?_. I looked up to see that he was grinning at me. _Damn his smile, I hate that smile so much!_

"Oh Shut up, you arse!" I muttered, looking intently at my shoes to avoid his gaze at me.

"Well it certainly isn't everyday that _**Hermione Granger **_says I'm a genius." He said, winking at me.

Then, Fred moved a couple steps closer to me, and he whispered softly "Although, I am surprised it took you this long to figure it out." At the precise moment, I felt goosebumps. _What is this boy doing to me?!_

"You're insufferable Frederick Weasley!" I snapped, but honestly I couldn't just tell him how I felt about him. I didn't even know myself. _Wait what am I saying? I don't fancy him!_

"And yet you're here requesting my assistance" He said, while backing away from me._ Ah his breath was so warm. Stop it Hermione! This is Fred we're talking about. Ok I've lost it, I am arguing with myself! All because of Fred Weasley! Ugh!_

"I was under the impression that you **_and_**George were helping me" I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes towards him.

"Touche madam, but as you can see George isn't here" He grinned evilly at me. My mouth dropped wide open and I could myself tensing up.

"So what's your point?" I said whilst tapping my foot against the floor, trying to appear calm.

"My point is that I'm the one really helping you while George is out on a date." He replied.

"Fine, have it your way Fred" I sighed, giving up. I was never gonna convince him otherwise.

"Glad we finally agreed on something" He said tapping my nose. I flicked and he just smirked at me.

**_Pop_**

"I KNEW IT!"

We both turned around to see the piercing eyes of none other than Ginny Weasley.

"I bet you two thought you were being real clever now, didn't you?!" She shook her head in shame.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Bloody hell, even Fred looked speechless too.

"You see, I didn't notice this at first but then I thought why would Fred and George prank Lavender. It just didn't add up. But, then I realized Hermione hates Lavender, and that was an WWW product" Oh boy she knows; I mean come on this is Ginny Weasley. The girl knows everything about everyone.

"Okay! You caught us, Me and Hermione are in love" Fred pronounced, placing a slobbery kiss on my head. My face instantly turned red, _no I was NOT blushing_.

"Fred shut up! You're lying and she knows it." I said pointing to Ginny. "Well...Is that all you came for?"

"No, of course not. I want to know everything, so spill!" Ginny spat back.

"I wanted revenge, so Fred and George offered to help me" I spoke stiffly.

I watched her face attentively; I was afraid that she was going to rat me out to Ron because they're siblings. However, I saw her turn towards Fred. She had some sort of evil glint written all over her eyes; as well as Fred.

"So" Ginny said glancing at me, "Can I be a part of it?"

My heart froze for a second. "Bu...Bu...But" I choked a bit, "Why would you help us? I mean Ron is your brother"

"True" Ginny rolled her eyes at that, "But, I despise Lavender, and Ron is a git for cheating on you"

"Then I'm all for it!" Fred said enthusiastically, high-fiving his only little sister. "Hermione?"

_Oh crap what do I say? I don't know what to say! He has such beautiful eyes. No! none of that here_. I opened my mouth and said, "Well...I suppose so. Anyway, it helps to have a second hand or in this case a fourth hand."

"Great! It's settled then" Ginny said with such glee.

"Welcome aboard little sister"

"So" Ginny began to move towards the kitchen, "What have you planned so far?"

I turned my attention to Fred and his face looked mischievous, whereas I was still contemplating if this was a good idea.

"Hermione" Fred said aiming at me, "here thinks my plan is a bit_** too drastic**_"

I scolded him, "Well...IT IS!"

"What's the plan?" Ginny asked, curiously.

Fred motioned for Ginny to follow him. We all walked into the kitchen, and on the counter were a batch of brownies. Ginny went to grab for one but I shouted, "No!" and tossed it out of her hand.

"What was that?!" she asked me fiercely.

"You were about to eat the prank Ginevra" I retorted, grinding my teeth together.

"How are brownies suppose to help us get back at Ron?" She asked with such aggressiveness in her tone.

"Well you know how-" I began to say...

"Lavender had male like qualities" Fred finished it off.

"Yes, obviously" Rolling her eyes once more. Of course it was obvious to her, she was there!

"Well..." Fred said shyly. He whispered into her earlobe and when he was finished explaining, you could literally see the malicious side of Ginny Weasley come to life.

"It's bloody brilliant." she said it in such a calm, and soothing way. It almost frightened me a bit.

* * *

So...Do you guys think you know what's gonna happen to Ron? I gave you a little clue in this chapter.

Reviews are appreciated even if it is constructive criticism. :)


	6. Sabotage

So I haven't updated in a while and thought I should. I've been a bit stressed this week but I'm loving the reviews I've been getting.

Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

I don't own Harry potter nor the lyrics used in this chapter.

* * *

~Two days later~

_I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._ I was pacing around like some maniac at the Ministry. I had to give Ron these brownies but I couldn't! How is that I can hex some death eater without second guessing myself but, be terrified to give him a batch of brownies?_ Okay suck it up Hermione, you can do this._ So I took the elevator to Ron's floor, walked up to his office, and knocked. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Hermione, hey, wha what are you doing here?" He asked, stuttering a little bit.

"Ginny sent me here to give you some brownies." I replied, "But, she didn't have time to drop them off, so I offered to."_ Boy I am much better at lying than most people think I am._

He looked a bit hesitant to accept, but nevertheless Ron had _**never**_ been one to turn down free food. I should know.

"Thanks, 'Mione" He said, and smiled at me. I smiled back, but I was cringing at the fact he called me 'Mione. He had _**no**_ right to call me that.

"I'll see you later Ron" I departed, but as I was leaving I noticed that he took one of the brownies and began eating it. I smirked.

I apparated to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I walked into the store to see George at the counter. He saw me and winked. He obviously knew where I had been.

"Oh shut it, George" I muttered. "Where's Fred?"

"Oh missed your boyfriend, did you Granger?" He asked me, smirking. His face was so full of glee, like a little kid opening up presents on a Christmas morning.

"He's not my boyfriend you dolt!" I retorted.

"Suit yourself" He replied winking at me once more, "He's in the back"

"Bye, George" I said sarcastically.

I headed towards the back of the shop and I heard singing, _**male singing**_. _No wait, is Fred singing?_ I got closer and I heard some song, I recognized.

_"The part of you that's drifting over me..."_ That WAS Fred.

_"and when I sleep you're everywhere"_

_Could he be talking about me? NO! Come on, we've been over this Hermione._ Ok I think it's safe to say I've lost it.

I knocked on the door, and I heard some things clatter inside. What the bloody hell happened? At that moment, Fred opened it. His face matched his hair; it's almost as if he was embarrassed. _Ha good joke, Fred Weasley embarrassed._

"Fred, Are you okay?" I asked, I'll admit I was worried about him, **_as a friend_**.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine 'Mione." He replied looking down at his shoes.

I felt myself blushing, I loved the way he called me 'Mione. _What?! No! I take that back._

"So what brings you here?" He asked, finally not looking down at his shoes

"I did it" I said in a peppy way.

Fred's face lit up and his malicious smile crept upon his face.

"So how long do you think it'll take?" Fred asked me.

"Well...Not too long. I saw him eating one as I was departing" I replied, smirking.

"Oh Hermione, I'm becoming a bad influence on you" He winked at me.

"Please" I smacked his arm playfully, "I've been breaking rules for a much longer time than you"

"Fine, Granger you win" He lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Glad you see it my way" I replied hauntingly. "So what are you working on?"

"Oh, this new idea of mine" I shook my head in disbelief. "Yes**_ mine_**, Hermione"

"Well what does it do?" I asked, curiously.

"Well you know how Harry blew up his aunt?" I nodded. "Well...that's what it's suppose to do and it turn you blue. It's for your enemies"

I laughed, "That is pretty genius." He beamed at me and actually smiled at me for once. "How did you know about that incident though?"

"Ron told me...obviously" He replied.

"What's it called, the idea?"

"Blueberry" He stated simply.

"Really? out of all the names, why that one?" Okay I was asking way too many questions. Why was I so interested in this?

"Because my dear, it sounds harmless" I nodded my head more slowly to show I was understanding this. "It's easier to prank someone if they don't know what's gonna happen"

"So, do you need help?" I asked, _What?! Did I just offer to help? This is not normal._

"**_Hermione Granger wants to help?_**" I could that he was shocked by this.

"Yes! I'm not the goody-two shoes everyone thinks I am" I replied angrily.

"Hey" Once again, Fred lifted his hands up to surrender. "I'm all for it". And just like that, he was grinning at me.

For the next five hours, we were working on this product and trying to perfect it, but Fred kept turning into a round blueberry. I couldn't control my laughter because it reminded me of one of my favorite muggle movies. However, we soon realized it was almost time for dinner. I was famished and obviously so were the Twins. We closed up the shop, when someone apparated into the store.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOTS! I'M GONNA MURDER YOU TWO!"

We all turned around to see a female looking Ron starting at us with deadly eyes.

* * *

So does anyone know what the song is called or who it's by? :) If you're a 90's kid you probably know this song.

Leave reviews, I do enjoy reading them!


	7. Go Stand In A Corner

So this chapter is much longer than all my other ones. There is a little swearing, and a lot more drama/romance involved in this chapter. I apologize for making Ron a douche-bag in this chapter. I do love him though haha;)

Anyway I hope you like it! if you like it please leave a review:)

* * *

Red. So very red. If there was one word to describes Ron's face that would be it. I stood frozen; I don't even know how I managed to keep my heart breathing. He had blonde hair; it resembled Lavender's hair. _Bleh. _Oh he also had a chest too...that could be awkward on a man. _Haha, I just called Ron a man. _He moved slowly towards the twins, I was terrified of what was gonna happen to them.

"Hermione, move out of the way" He spoke with such anger, bitterness, and it was very monotone too.

"Ron please, whatever you're thinking of, don't do it." I said, with obvious worry in my voice. However, that apparently was the wrong thing to say because at that moment he smacked me across the face. I fell and I could feel tears starting to form.

"YOU BITCH!" He said, taking out his wand and pointing it at me, "HOW CAN YOU AGREE WITH THIS?!"

"I'm not!" I replied, with tears pouring down my face, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Ron, you need to leave" I knew that was Fred's voice.

"Don't tell me what to do George!" Sigh, he could never figure out the difference between the two.

"I'm Fred" He stated simply, "And I have every right to because you broke into _**our **_shop, _**and**_ hit Hermione" I noticed he said that last part in anger which is something you rarely see in a Weasley twin. .

"So what?" How could he be careless about this? "I can do whatever I want to her" I couldn't believe it. I looked up at him in disbelief and he kicked me in my nose! Fred lunged at him but, George held him back before he did anything he'd regret. My nose started to bleed, so I covered my nose with my hand to prevent any blood from coming out.

I lifted myself up and said, "Leave _**Ronald NOW**_" with extreme bitterness in my tone.

"Fine" Ron spat back, "Thank god we're over. You're a _**bossy, know-it all, bookworm**_ who doesn't know how to loosen up and have fun. No man will _**ever **_want you." I was ready to murder him, but apparently, Fred beat me to it. From what I could see, it appeared that he was punching every part of Ron's face.

"Fred!" I shouted trying to pull him back as well as George, "He's not worth it! Let go!"

Fred released him and muttered angrily, "Ever say that again, and you'll be lucky I let you keep your teeth" I was a bit taken aback, why did Fred care so much? I'll have to ask him later.

"Do you what you did to me today?" Ron questioned. Fred shook his head.

"I was ridiculed and harassed. Now I'm a joke thanks to you!" Ron muttered through his gnashed teeth.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't give you the right to be aggressive with Hermione" I gaped; _What did he say? Fred never apologizes. _

Ron glanced at me, however, it wasn't pleasant. He was scowling at me, "You deserve these two Hermione. Their both pathetic jokesters and you're just as pathetic too"

And with that, Ron apparated away. I peeked a glance at Fred and he appeared hurt...Fred saw that I was staring at him, so he walked away, stomped up the stairs, and slammed the door. I winced.

"George" I spoke so softly as if I was afraid he would yell at me.

"Yea Hermione?" He spoke as softly as I did. He attempted to smile, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Is Fred okay?" I asked worriedly.

"He will be" He replied contently, "I have a date, so I'll be back later."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Fred." With that, I began moving up the stairs. "Have a nice night, George" I called out before he left.

"You too, Hermione" He gave me a nod and departed the shop.

I reached the top of the stairs and I swear I could hear crying. I knocked on the door and heard no sound. So, hesitantly I unlocked the door and walked inside to see that there were bright orange walls. _Funny enough, it makes sense haha. _

"Fred?" I called out hoping he'd respond to me. However, only silence filled the atmosphere, so I kept on pacing. I opened up every door and saw that he wasn't there. But there was one door left that I didn't open, so I let myself in and he was there.

Fred was looking at his window, frowning. That's how you know something is wrong with a Weasley twin. They _**never ever **_ frown.

"Fred..." I said, while closing the door. He must have been off in his own world because when Fred saw me, he flinched. I sat down at the edge of his bed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't bare to see him like this; it was heartbreaking.

"Ron's right" He muttered, miserably. _What?! Is he joking? _

"You can't be serious Fred, you are so much better than Ron" I told him, hoping this would make him smile.

"Then why is that every relationship I have, it turns to shit?" He replied angrily. I wasn't sure if he actually wanted me to answer it. So I kept quiet.

"Every girl has dumped because I'm a jokester. They say I'm not serious enough" He exasperated. I couldn't believe how torn apart he appeared. I never thought Fred Weasley was like this.

"That's bollocks and you know it Fred" I said sternly, "Those girls are clearly missing out on what a terrific guy you are"

"Merci 'Mione" He managed to give me a small smile. I chuckled.

"Although I am surprised..." He seemed curious as to what I was talking about, "I never saw this side of you"

"Most people don't" He grabbed my hand, and looked at me straight in the eye, "Only George knows and now you"

"Why me?" I couldn't help, but wonder why he chose to let me in.

"Because you're special" I was shocked, but at the same time I knew he was telling the truth. I could feel my cheeks heating up. _Oh god why must he be so charming?_

"Now, if you'll excuse me my lady" Before releasing my hand, he kissed it. "I must go make dinner"

I watched him leave the room. I still felt his touch on my hand. _So warm. _I just realized I have never been in his room before. It was kind of chaotic, yet still kinda organized if that makes any sense. The walls were dark blue and of course there were quidditch posters on his wall. All his stuff was piled up onto his desk. I yawned, obviously I must have been exhausted and without even thinking I laid my head down on his pillow and went into a deep sleep.

**(Okay now this is Fred's P.O.V)**

I can't believe I acted like that in front of Hermione. I have never lost it in front of a girl I fancied. Even though she told me that it was bollocks, I still couldn't help but think Ron was right. I mean why would Hermione want me? I am just a jokester. I'm not smart enough for her. Maybe I should just give up on trying to make her mine. Sighing, I fixed myself up some dinner and figured that Hermione would hungry as well. I saw that she was nowhere around, so I assumed she was still upstairs. I entered my room and saw that she was sleeping. Smiling, _She looks so peaceful while she sleeps. _

"I love him" she mumbled, _what? who does she love? who?! _I was panicking, my heart was racing if you didn't already know. I _**had to know. **_Although I never got my answer because I noticed she was waking up.

"Fred?" She said gently, while rubbing her eyes, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep" I replied, "And I brought you some dinner. I'd thought you be hungry"

She saw the food that I brought; it was some tea, a sandwich, and some chips. Nothing fancy really.

"Oh Fred!" She leapt out of my bed and hugged me so tightly; I equally did the same, "Thank You!"

"It's really nothing" I said.

"Yes, it is! No boy has ever done that for me, but you did!" She replied. _Wait, was she blushing? _

"Well enjoy it!" I said, pointing to the food. I was about to exit the room when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. "umm Hermione?"

"I need to talk to you" She said, nervously.

"What is it?" I cautiously took her hand in mine and we both sat down.

"These pranks..." She began to say. _Oh god does she hate them? _"I don't hate them Fred" _Oh thank god. _

"But I have a new idea" She was glancing at her feet.

"Well...tell me" I said, urging her to continue on.

"I think you and I should fake date" She said, jittery; still looking at her feet.

"You want to make Ron jealous?" I questioned.

"Yes, and who better to do with than his own brother" She lifted her face up so that our eyes were connecting. "So...do you agree?" She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, clearly pleading. I wasn't about to say no, even though it was fake, I wanted to be able to kiss her.

I smirked at her and said, "I'm all for it".

* * *

Do you guys like this idea?:) Oh yea if you want please leave a review. that'd be awesome just saying lol.


	8. Waltzing With Fire

New chapter up! Hope you all like it :) For my 32 followers, please a leave a review if you like it. And if anyone else likes it just leave a little review. It only takes a minute :)

I don't own any of the characters. btw Waltzing with fire is a song by Sunday Lane. I grew really fond of this song and it pretty much inspired this chapter.

* * *

I was about to walk into my worst nightmare. Okay I am exaggerating a bit, but it might as well be! I had to walk in there and pretend I was dating Fred Weasley. For all I knew, I could be breaking up a relationship, not that they really had one before. But out of all the rules, this is the worst one to break. You never _**ever **_date your brother's ex girlfriend. You just don't.

Yes, all of you may think he's over me, but trust me when I say Ron is most definitely the jealous type. I still remember the Yule Ball till this day. We weren't even together and he became covetous of Viktor Krum. I'll never forget it...ever. And that was _**only **_Viktor Krum, this is his brother. I was playing with fire and nothing good ever comes from that.

I knew exactly what was gonna occur tonight. He would wink at me, play with my hair, act flirty with me, and tell me jokes. I, reluctantly, would laugh at them so that Ron would get jealous. But, I didn't feel the slightest bit bad about it because he broke my heart with that tramp. And honestly I wouldn't mind being close to Fred, _**as a friend**_.

It was five o'clock on a Sunday afternoon. Looking out through my window, I saw that it was raining and there was thunder. Coincidence? I don't think so. I only had one more hour of peace before the fire struck.

I heard everyone was angry at Ron, even Molly, but of course she could never disown her own son. She had too much of a good heart. However, Ron was pretty much disowned by everyone else in the family including Arthur. From what Fred told me, Ginny nearly threw a fit when she had heard what happened to me. I had a bruise on my right cheek which was purple, and my nose was swollen. _God bless Ron for that. _

* * *

(**Fred's P.O.V)**

One hour. I grinned. One hour before I could act like she was _**my**_ girl. She deserved to be treated like the princess she was, however Ron took advantage of her. _**The git.**_ Every time I saw them together I wanted to beat him into a pulp, he didn't deserve her. I could have treated her better, _**not Ron.**_ He'd always call her names; _**arse**_, I bet you a million galleons that he was envious because he didn't have her brain. And he would always ask Hermione to either do his homework or help him with it.

I remember during my seventh year how she constantly came to me crying because Ron did some stupid little thing. And just because I was his brother, I was _**always **_obligated to chat with him. It didn't matter though, because every time I tried to get through to him, he never listened. So naturally, I gave up.

Although I will admit, part of me is feeling really bad about doing this. But nevertheless, I was _**going**_ to help her and make her mine. Bloody hell, I still cannot believe she caught me that day singing "_Everywhere_" by Michelle Branch. I wonder if she knows that I was talking about her...I hope to god that she remains oblivious to it. How humiliating would it be to confess 'oh I like you Hermione' and have her not to return my feelings.

However, I don't really deny it anymore. It seems that every time I get close to her or even touch her (In a casual way) she blushes. I'm pretty sure she tries to hide it, but I can see right through it. I glanced at my clock and smirked. Only forty-five minutes left.

After, Hermione was hit by Ron I let her stay at my and George's flat because she didn't wanna go back. I told the whole family what had happened and Ginny was so furious. She whipped out her wand, so she could go and find Ron, but I had to restrain her. No one in the family wanted anything to do with Ron except mum. She always had too much of a good heart. Hermione was injured, but it wasn't as bad as Ron's injuries. In fact, I could have done worse.

* * *

**(Hermione's P.O.V)**

Some days I think about the crush I had on Fred. It was during my fifth year. I never told him how I felt for many, _**many **_reasons. One; he constantly had girls chasing after him, so what would he want with a bushy-haired bookworm? Two; Angelina seemed to really like him and would continuously flirt with him, honestly how could I compete with that? She was perfect, I was...the girl next door. Plus I heard that they dated back then. And finally; I was pretty sure he hated me because I always scolded him for testing his pranks on first years.

Hell, the only reason I even dated Ron was to get over Fred. Although, there were times I couldn't help but feel that Fred was envious of Ron. Nah, it was probably because Ron was a git and he was angry at him. However, every time I had a fight with Ron he would comfort me. I couldn't help but feel strong feelings towards him. I don't know if it was love or infatuation but either way it was real. Eventually I got over him and fell completely in love with Ron while the three of us were on the run.

When we got engaged, I thought I was gonna have my fairytale ending like Cinderella did. Now that's out the window; I don't know what's gonna happen to me. I fear that I'll never find love and end up like Umbridge. I shuddered at that thought. Well now it's time to go to the Burrow. Like I said before, the fire is about to struck.

* * *

**5:59 p.m.**

Oh how I loved the Burrow this time of year. The fire was glazing, there were halloween decorations everywhere, and scented candles were burning. I think it was cinnamon and boy did it smell wonderful, like ginger cookies. It was most homey during the fall season; also peaceful as well. Sighing, this reminded me of old times before I was introduced to the Wizarding world.

"Ready?" I heard someone whisper into my ear. I jittered and turned to see Fred staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I was too busy staring into his brown eyes; _why are they so bloody gorgeous? _"Hermione?" He said, tugging onto my shoulder a bit. I snapped out of my trance and saw that he actually looked worried, _but why?_

"Oh...I'm...um...re-ready" I stuttered, _oh great I sounded like a blubbering idiot. _

"You sure?" He said so gently and soothing.

"I'm positive" I assured him. He seemed hesitant to believe me but nevertheless he nodded and left. I think he could tell I was lying. Well of course I was! I felt like my oxygen just flew out the window and never even bother to come back. I had to keep telling myself _**Breath in, Breath out**_ over and over again so I wouldn't faint. What a scene _**that **_would cause.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

I situated myself in the middle of the table with Fred on my right and Ginny on my left. Thankfully this time Ron and Lavender were near Mrs. Weasley and not me, however, I could still feel their glares directed towards me. _Psh they deserve each other. _I rolled my eyes at them to show that they had no affect on me.

Ron looked awful. He had a black eye (left mostly), His cheeks were both bruised portraying a purple-grayish color, and his nose was even more swollen than mine.

Feeling rather fearless, I kissed Fred on the cheek. He appeared somewhat surprised, yet he smiled and winked at me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, it was probably nerves. I have never kissed a boy before; nope it would always be the other way around. I put some corn and chicken on my plate and began eating. I looked up to see that Ron's cheeks were turning redder and redder by the second, and apparently Lavender seemed confused. _Ha like that's the first time she's been confused. _

I turned to Fred who much to my displeasure was acting like such a pig. _Ah typical Weasley twin, but I guess that's why I love him. No I'm not in love with him. He could be my brother. _I nudged him and for a second he seemed lost as to why I had nudged him. I pointed towards Ron and Lavender, and his face lit up with mirth. "Something wrong?" He called out to Ron.

"Nope" Ron muttered, turning back to his food. Then, I felt Fred's arm around me. _Oh no... _

"Good, wouldn't want you be upset or anything." He winked at him and at that precise moment Ron looked like he could have murdered Fred. He kissed me on the cheek, and then I saw Ron clenched his fists.

"Are you two dating?" Lavender asked.

Before I could say anything, Fred said, "Of course, we are" while playing with my hair. "Isn't that lovely" Ron said, muttering angrily. He, then, slammed his plate and left. _This is just the beginning...and Ron is already boiling with anger. _

Everyone was startled by this, however no one made it a big deal so the rest of the meal passed by peacefully as Ron never came back downstairs. After dinner, I offered to help Mrs. Weasley clean the dishes, but as usual she insisted she didn't need any help.

I went into the living room and saw Ginny and Harry immersed in conversation. I made my way over to them. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey, Hermione" Harry began to say, "You know you're one of my best friends, so I'll support you no matter what" I smiled, he was always there for me. "Thanks, Harry" I replied, and then hugged him. "I have to go find Fred now" He nodded understandably.

You'd think it'd be easy to find him in such a small house but no, you see there are so many floors and rooms and I had to search through them all. I checked all the rooms and finally decided to go see if he was in his room. I was going to knock but then I heard voices. I opened the door, but no more than a creak to see what was going on.

"Come on Fred take me back!" That was Angelina. _What was she doing here?!_

"Angelina you need to go now" I have never heard Fred's voice sound more serious in my life. "I'm dating someone else now"

"Who?!" She demanded.

"Hermione Granger" He replied, simply.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me" I could tell that she was laughing. "She's such a bookworm! You could do so much better"

She was right. He could. However she went on.

"She's not even that pretty! Her bushy brown hair is so unattractive. Her eyes are so big and unnatural, while I'm all perfect."

I opened the door to see two pairs of eyes looking at me. I didn't even notice I had tears streaming down my face until then. I ran. "Hermione!" I heard Fred call out, but I didn't even bother to reply. I ran outside the burrow, into the field, and kept running till I had no idea where I was anymore. I wanted to be lost and for no one to find me. I kept crying. Angelina was right. I was going to be forever alone because I wasn't all that pretty to begin with.

I stopped at this tree and sat down at the base and cried my eyes out. Till I could feel no more pain.

* * *

**So like it? yes? no? critique? leave a review to let me know...:)**


	9. He Should Keep In Mind

**Okay I obviously don't own anything, except the lyrics in quotes cause I wrote those. **

**So this is longest chapter I've written so far, and it'd be really cool if you could leave a review :)**

* * *

"_The storm may be over. The sky may be calm now. It may be peaceful now but it won't last very long."_

My eyes started to squint and I swiftly realized that I wasn't in Ginny's room. The grass was wet, and I was damp. It must have rained while I was out here. Soon the memories of last night came back to me, and in a flash of a second, I frowned at that thought. While the sky was so beautiful with that lovely turquoise it portrayed, I was still crying on the inside.

I didn't want to return because then I would be obligated to face Fred, but I had to get out of these moist clothes. Reluctantly, I walked backed towards the burrow. I must have ran far enough because it took me quite a bit of time to get there. I peeked through the window to see if anyone was there, but luckily no one was there. _Must be early._ I tip-toed through the burrow so I wouldn't wake up anyone and also I didn't wish to be heard.

I managed to make it to the room without making a peep. I entered the bedroom to see that Ginny was still asleep. I took off all my wet clothes and replaced them with black and white striped pajama bottoms with a white V-neck attached. I glanced at the clock on Ginny's side of the room and it read 6:30a.m. _Sheesh no wonder everyone is still sleeping. _I went to my bed and covered myself up with blankets, so I could blissfully disappear into a peaceful slumber. _At least for a short time. _

I felt a pillow slap my head and the only thing I could perceive was long red hair, automatically I assumed it was Ginny.

"What Ginny?!" I groaned, trying to go back to sleep. I buried my nose in my pillow, so she would get the message and abandon me.

"Wake up! It's important!" She replied rapidly, still hitting me with her pillow.

"Ugh! What?!" I spat out. I criss-crossed my feet to see what she wanted.

"What happened last night?" She asked, with obvious worry in her tone.

"What do you mean?" I replied, a bit confused as to what she meant. Although I do have a bad feeling about this question.

"YOU" she said pointing at me, "KNOW what I mean". While crossing her arms around her chest.

I sighed, "I left the Burrow, ran many miles away, and stopped at a tree. I accidently fell asleep there. That's all."

"But, why?" She asked curiously. _Oh no, _I was afraid of this. What was I suppose to tell her? Then everyone would know. But then again, everyone probably already knows.

I didn't respond, so instead I began playing with my blanket because I couldn't come up with a clever enough response.

"Fred has been gone for hours searching for you" Ginny said abruptly.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. It must have been loud because I saw my best female friend cover her ears. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know." she replied quietly. "But, I do need to know what happened last night"

Ginny usually isn't one to get all sentimental on me, but I figured she had a right to know. So I told her everything that happened; The story about Angelina wanting Fred back, Her comments on me, and finally how I stormed out of the room and ran distantly into the field.

"That bitch!" Ginny retorted, slamming her pillow on her bed. Meanwhile, I was too preoccupied with being depressed to even agree with her.

When she noticed I didn't respond, her eyes immediately softened.

"Hermione" she said gently, "You don't actually believe it do you?"

"Well of course I do" I muttered, staring intently at the ground.

"WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU?!" She began assaulting me with her pillow once more. I tried to block the hits, but there was no use with this girl.

"Well, how can I not?!" I snapped. "Angelina is so perfect, and I'm just a bookworm!"

"He likes you!" She retorted, "How can you not see that?!"

"Please" I said shaking my hand downward, "I highly doubt it, and besides I don't fancy him all that _**much anyway**_"

"Oh really?" Ginny asked suspiciously, "So you wouldn't mind if Angelina and Fred got back together?"

I glared at her. However, she just smirked at me._ Oh, why even bother trying to cover it up with her? Ginny knows everything! _"Oh fine! I like Fred a lot!" I confessed, "I think I might even love him, but I'm not certain."

Ginny and I just gazed at each other until we heard Mrs. Weasley shout that breakfast was ready. I walked down the stairs and I could feel every eye looking upon me. _Oh great, everyone knows I was gone last night. _

"Oh Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley came up to me and immediately pulled me into a hug, "We were so worried about you"

"Oh it's nothing, I just went outside and slept there, unintentionally of course" I forced a smile out of me, even though I felt like crap inside. She seemed to have believed me and left to go to chat with .

I glanced up to catch Fred's eyes looking straight at me. Wow, he must have been out all night. It looked like he barely slept; he had dark circles under his eyelids, and his hair was a mess. And yet he still had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

"_Your eyes are so mesmerizing. I can't get them outta my head no matter how hard I try." _

God, I felt a rush of guilt wash all over me. I couldn't believe I deserted him just like that. What kind of person does that? Oh right, _Me. _I frowned and started to eat my scrambled eggs, even though all I wanted to do was to crawl into my bed, and hide myself beneath my blankets.

As I was finishing up my breakfast, I then caught Ron staring intently at me. It seemed that he calmed down a bit, however he still looked extremely furious. _Well...why wouldn't he? I'm "dating" his brother. _God I'm an awful person. I pushed my plate away, cause I was unable to eat anymore. I politely excused myself, and went to go crawl under my blankets, and _**never get up...again. **_

"_I saw an old movie long ago. About a girl who was waitress and he was everything that every girl wanted. I wish he would give me the time of day. But I know it'll never happen because his heart belongs to another girl." _

Resigning under my blue blankets, I couldn't help but let my mind wandered to an old muggle film I used to love. A romantic type of movie called "A Cinderella Story". Even though the main character went through some tough times, in the end she got her prince. But I know life isn't a movie, no matter how much I want it to be. Fred was the prince charming that every girl wanted and I was the waitress. But I knew deep down inside that I was never _**ever**_ gonna claim him as my own. I could see Fred and Angelina getting back together just like how it was in my fifth year. I swept the tear that formed in my eye and once again I went into a deep sleep. Trying to forget reality.

**(Fred's P.O.V) **

I wanted to finish my breakfast, so I could quickly find Hermione. _Poor thing she must have had a terrible night. sheesh she slept outside, damn it Angelina why couldn't you just leave me alone? _

"I'm done!" I shouted suddenly. Everyone appeared shaken by this. _oh yea I forgot I eat a lot._ I saw Ron get up as I was getting out of my seat. We came face to face with each other. "She's mine" I heard him mutter, violently.

"She was _**never yours'**_" I growled softly, so that no one could overhear me. I pushed him away, and made my way up to Ginny's room. As soon as I approached her room, I saw that she was sleeping. _Must have had a terrible night. _

I crawled into her bed since I was exhausted as well. I put my arm over her chest, so she couldn't escape if she did by chance wake up before me. I laid my head down on her pillow, and drifted off into a slumber.

**6 Hours later. (Hermione's P.O.V )**

I sensed a rush of warmth spread throughout my body. Nonetheless, my eyes were kept closed because I didn't fancy waking up to reality. However, I felt a hand grip my stomach, hesitantly I slowly opened my eyes and saw a hand there. _Why is there a hand in my bed? Why is it gripping me? Better yet, Who the hell is in my bed?! _I shifted to the other side of my bed to see none other than Fred Weasley snoozing there. _Damn it, I better get outta here. Crap, his grip on me is tight. He probably didn't want me fleeing...Brilliant git. _

I could see him gradually starting to awaken. He rubbed his eyes, _Aw he looks so cute when he does that. _He flashed a look at me with such compassion, it was like he was taking the fault for what happened last night. But, it was my fault. I knew that.

"Hi" I said timidly, glancing downward. I was terrified he was gonna yell at me.

"Oh, Hermione" He said gently, softly kissing my forehead. _Okay I was so NOT expecting that. _

"Do you despise me?" I whispered sadly. I focused my eyes on my hands, since there was no way I could look him in the eyes.

"Never" He replied. My eyes promptly shot up. _That one word changed me. _

"How?" I asked curiously, "You were searching for me all night..._**Why?**_"

Fred seemed undecided on how to answer this question. But nevertheless said, "I care about you"

"That's sweet, but I'm perfectly fine" I muttered.

"No you're not. You may be able to fool the others', but not me" He responded.

"Fine" I said bitterly. I noticed he seemed taken aback from my reply. "I'm sorry, my anger isn't meant for you"

"It's alright" Fred said softly, he then pulled me into a hug, "I've been looking for you all night"

"I can't believe you did that!" I groaned into his arm, "You have no idea how guilty I feel."

"But...how?" He sounded so shocked by this.

"How?!" I shrieked, "How could I not?!"

"Shush Hermione calm down" He tugged me even closer to him. _Okay Hermione breathe in, breathe out. _

"You didn't get any sleep, you were extremely worried, and it was all because of me" I said, feeling my eyes getting watery.

"You can't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault" Fred replied, "Angelina should've never been here in the first place"

The tears started to fall as I clearly remembered what Angelina had said about me. Although she wasn't lying, everyone thought of me like that; a bushy-brown haired bookworm.

"_She's an athlete, and I love reading books. She has perfect hair and mines all frizzy" _

"Don't tell me you actually believe it." Oh my god, he sounded exactly like Ginny.

"Well..." I muttered softly, "I'm not exactly the prettiest thing around" I started fidgeting with my fingers, and then I felt him grab my hand. I glanced upward and saw his face darken. _How? A Weasley twin never gets angry. _

"Never say that again" He spoke so coldly, _Oh lord_ _it was so out of place!_

I was starstruck, speechless, why was Fred acting like this? Something just didn't add up.

He started playing with my hand and then interlocked our hands together. _Stay calm Hermione, don't do anything stupid in front of the boy you love. Wait love? No! Yes! No! No! No! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh bloody hell I'm in trouble. _

"Hermione, you're not pretty" I heard Fred say; my heart died a little, I knew he couldn't think I'm pretty. I'm boring. "You're beautiful" I looked up at him with wide eyes. _What? Did he say I'm beautiful? Oh my merlin! I need to tell Ginny! Well as soon as I get up which I don't think will be anytime soon. _

"_All my life I'd wish someone would say I'm beautiful. So then maybe I'd feel good enough" _

"Thank you Fred" I replied mildly, drawing myself further into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat and I was pretty sure he could hear mine. We stayed there in silence for the next couple of minutes, but I didn't mind it one bit.

"Hermione?" He seemed troubled, scared even, "Ron said you were his"

"What?!" I screeched. My face was definitely filled up with such anger. Even though I couldn't see my face, I knew it was absolutely RED.

"I'll be right back" I said sweetly. Departing the room, I screamed for Ginny. I told her what Ron said and she scolded him, stating that he was a "git". I told her my idea and she agreed with me. She was more than eager enough to take blame for this.

A couple minutes later, it was all set up. _I'm going to make that git pay for what he said. _I went back into my room to find that Fred was still there.

"Hello" I said happily, actually smiling for first time since...well you know what happened.

"Hermione..." He said slowly, "What did you do?"

I smirked and said, "You'll see". _Hehe there is nothing than I do better than revenge. _

**-CRASH!-**

* * *

**So like it? hate it? leave a review to let me know!**


	10. Autumn Leaves

I ruined Ron's room. Ginny and I tried not to laugh as everyone else was looking so serious. His room was drenched with water everywhere and I mean _**everywhere. **_On his bed, desk, clothes, etc. I could probably list more, but you most likely don't care. I know you're probably wondering how that happened. Well...I may have cracked his door open a little bit, filled it up with water, and closed the door. Like I said _**I may have**_. Oh who am I kidding? Of course I did it.

Apparently, the water pushed Ron all the way down to the kitchen, causing the crash. You could see that everyone was horrified except Mrs. Weasley. She nearly sprinted down the stairs to see if Ron was alright. That's when she declared his arm was broken. Okay I may have wanted to ruin his room, but I had no intentions of breaking his arm..._**at all.**_However, I can't say I'm feel bad about it because that would be a lie, and one mustn't tell lies.

Oh no, will Fred resent me for this? I hope not...

"Who did this to me?!" I heard Ron shout. I rushed to the kitchen, but I still kept my distance away from Ron.

I know I should feel guilty about causing this, but I didn't. Honestly, he deserved this and not just because he cheated. There were other things that he put me through. Till this day, I still remember one of our biggest fights that we ever had.

_Flashback _

_I sat waiting, patiently at this restaurant for Ron to show up. He was late, it had been an hour and I could tell that the waitress was getting annoyed with me. I don't blame her though because Ron was suppose to be here over an HOUR AGO. I nearly waited an hour and half before I came to the conclusion that he would never show up. Reluctantly, I went home. _

_I was so upset. He freaking stood me up! I turned my t.v. on and indulged myself with some cookies and cream ice cream. I owled Fred what happened and he came over to comfort me. After talking with Fred, I was much more happy than upset. So, The next day I was ready to forgive him before Fred told me what had happened. Apparently he went out drinking with his friends, so I went to his flat... _

"_You arse!" I apparated straight into his room, and started attacking him with his pillow._

"_Hermione! I can explain! I swear!" He tried resisting my hits, but he failed miserably. I was fuming with anger. __**Nothing**__ was going to relax me. _

"_Explain?!" I shrieked, "Explain to me how you stood me up because you went out drinking with your friends?!" _

"_I only meant to stay there for just for one drink" He tried pleading with me, but it wasn't working. Obviously. _

"_Yea well apparently your friends are much more important than me!" I shouted. _

"_No! I swear they're not" He retorted. I stopped hitting him and walked around his room. God, it was disgusting. Dirty clothes on the floor. Leftover food by his window. I wouldn't have been surprised if there were ants in this room. _

"_I don't see why you had to go out with them" I muttered, furiously. _

"_Because their more fun than you'll ever be" He spat out, __discourteous. _

_I glanced at him one last time, and made my way out of his room. I could swear that I heard him call out "Hermione", but I gave him no reply as my eyes were streaming with tears. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Ron!" I dashed towards him, "Are you alright?"

"No!" He snapped, "My arm is broken, what do you think you boring bookworm?"

"Well that was uncalled for" I spat back. In return, he responded to me with a scowl on his face.

"Yea, Ron she's only trying to help" I heard George say. I peaked a glance at Fred, and his eyes appeared vicious. It was like Ron was the prey and Fred was the hunter.

"Well I don't need it!" Ron retorted.

"Fine" I replied impolitely, "Then you can go by yourself to St. Mungo's"

I went to back to the staircase where Fred was. I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes. I suspected Fred saw it because he appeared concerned when I caught him staring at me.

"Come on Ron" Mrs. Weasley said, "Let's get you to St. Mungo's". She offered him a hand and they quickly disappeared.

-2 hours later-

The fire was gazing, and it was so incredibly beautiful. The lighting was slightly dimmed. yet it was still bright enough. Outside the window, I saw that autumn leaves were falling from the trees. It was a perfect moment.

In the Weasleys' living room, there was a red blanket that I wrapped myself around with, while reading a book on their sofa. However, I wasn't actually reading because my mind was too preoccupied with other things. All I could think about was Fred and Angelina. Amazing right?

Before they were a couple, Fred and I got along. But after he started dating Angelina, I turned into a pms bitch. It wasn't that I was angry with him, but I was insanely jealous. Every time we would hang out together, he would talk about Angelina. Can you imagine being in love with a boy and having that boy talk about the girl he's with?! It was all "She's so perfect", "I'm in love with her", or other crap I'd rather not mention. So in translation; It was the worst feeling ever and all I could do was sit there and take it. But, there was one day I completely lost it.

_Flashback_

"_Angelina is so great. It's like she knows me better than I know myself. " Fred told me. _

_I had to force a smile out of me even though all I wanted to do was cry. They had been together since the night of the Yule Ball aka the worst night of my life. _

"_That's bloody fantastic" I replied. Oh no...I hope he didn't notice my attitude. _

"_What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, a bit angrily. Oh I guess he did notice it. _

"_It's suppose to mean I'm sick of you talking about your girlfriend all the damn time!" I snapped, like a frigging twig. But, I just couldn't take it anymore. "If you love your __**girlfriend**__ so much then go have a nice chat with her and leave me alone!" _

_I stormed out of the library with my head held high. Not looking back at him. _

_End Of Flashback _

After that fight, I didn't speak to him for months. After my fourth year ended, I spent the summer with the Weasleys. That's when Fred told me he dumped Angelina and apologized too. So, I forgave him and we were once again friends. Just Friends.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the floo activate. Mrs. Weasley and Ron came through the smoke, and I saw that Ron was fully healed now. _Bastard. He snaps at me for no damn reason, whilst he's all good and well now. _Ron came over to me, and he still looked ticked off. He sat much too close to me, and I found it quite uncomfortable.

"How can you date Fred?" I heard him mutter fiercely. _Arse! I hate you!_

"That's not your concern, Ronald" I replied, irritated. I shoved him against the side of the couch, and made my way upstairs. _How dare he ask me?! Oh I will make him pay!. I need Fred's help...Oh god I need a shower...I stink. Okay I'll go take a shower and then get Fred._

I grabbed a white cotton towel, some fresh clothes, and my shampoo. I didn't even bother to knock as I opened the bathroom door. To my surprise, there was Fred who had a towel wrapped around his waist. My cheeks were going red as his cheeks became a little red too; _he was most likely embarrassed. Okay what the bloody hell am I doing staring at him? Snap out of it Hermione! _

"Oh, uh, um, sorry!" I said, frantically. "I'll just go!"

I shut the door quickly and entered Percy's room. _No one would bother me here. _I nearly jumped into Percy's old bed, and wrapped myself around a dark blue blanket. I just laid there staring up the ceiling, surrounded with darkness as I tried so hard to get my mind off Fred, but it was literally impossible.

_He's just so perfect and I'm so abnormal. Oh my god, how mortifying! Although, he did have a perfectly toned body. Oh merlin, why must my life be so complicated? Why can't the guy I love, love me back? Oh wait... because it's me. _

There are times, I feel that he likes me more than just a friend, but it's probably just my imagination. Right? I'm so sure, but then again I'm not so confident, if it makes any sense. There was this one time when I thought he might have liked more than just a friend.

_Flashback_

_Tears were pouring down my face because Ron asked me why I couldn't be more like Lavender. I practically ran through the common room, so I could quickly get to my dormitory and ball my eyes out. However, I felt a grab and I knew it was Fred. I turned around and he was holding my hand..._

"_Fred, let go" I said, choking out sobs. _

"_Not until you tell me what's wrong" He replied sharply, holding my hand even more tightly than before. _

"_Fred, trust me I can't tell you" I retorted, "You wouldn't believe me anyway." _

"_How can you say that?!" He exclaimed. "Please tell me what Ron did"_

"_Ho...How...did you know?" I asked, astoundedly. _

"_Hermione, you always cry when Ron does something." He stated it as if it was a fact. Well, it's true. _

"_Well, you're bloody right about that" I muttered, miserably. _

_At this point I noticed that everyone in the common room was staring at Fred and I. Nosy little gits. _

"_Fred, can we go somewhere private?" I asked, sweetly. "I don't really fancy talking about it in front of them." _

"_Sure" He grasped my hand and then led me to the room of requirement. Oh my god, I walked in to see that the lake was beside the Burrow. It had always been my favorite spot, not because it was a quiet place. But, because it was so calm and soothing._

_Every Time I had dipped my toes in the water, I felt my whole body relax. No concerns, or worries at all. The wind would blow through my hair making my skin feel fresh once more. It did wonders for me. _

"_Talk" I heard Fred say. Okay...might as well tell him. Even though it's true. _

"_I'm not pretty" I clutched onto Fred's shirt and let all my tears soak on his blue plaid t-shirt. _

"_What?! You're beautiful!" He exclaimed, tugging my hair softly yet tightly at the same time. "I'll gonna pumble that git" _

"_No!" I said exasperatedly , "He didn't actually say it, but it's what he meant"_

_Fred looked a bit confused, as he kept fidgeting with his fingers. Not to mention his eyes were dazed as well. _

"_He asked me why couldn't be more like Lavender Brown" I muttered, letting go of my grip on his shirt. _

_I don't know if my vision was blurred or if I was having hallucinations, but I saw Fred's face turned into a very deep shade of red. And it wasn't the kind where you were blushing..._

"_Fred...?" I spoke so delicately as if I could break his arm. "Are you okay?" _

_I didn't really need an answer because at that exact moment he stormed out of the room of requirement. I stood there for about a minute in complete shock. Why was he acting like this? Maybe he's just protective? Snapping out of my trance, I rushed after him. I figured he would go to the common room since Ron was there. _

_I entered the common room through the portrait door as always. The first thing I saw was Ron's face. It was entirely bloody...I looked at Fred who seemed furious. I could also see his teeth gritting too...and they were closed! _

_Fred came towards me and muttered an "I'm sorry" as he departed the common room. But I didn't understand. Why would he call me beautiful? Why would he turn against his own brother for me? And why did he apologize? I mean I was really happy to see Ron hurting for once. _

_End of Flashback_

I heard a door creak; scared that it was Fred considering what had just happened a few moments ago. I turned around; It was George. _Thank god. _

"George what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping he'd just leave me alone.

"Fred just told me about the bathroom incident" He replied, grinning like a jokester. _Um well he is a jokester. _

"Oh god! Kill me now!" I groaned, smacking my head with a pillow.

"Now, Now, Granger, I couldn't bear to kill you" He was still smirking at me, although Fred pulled it off much better. "It's too much fun teasing you"

"Oh shut it you good for nothing arse!" I retorted. "I've been thinking...-"

"- About long have you loved my brother?" He asked me, abruptly. _How did he know?!_

"You're very obvious Granger. My whole family knows, except for my dear twin brother" _Well I guess he answered my question. _

"Since my fifth year at Hogwarts" I replied, bitterly.

"And you still haven't told him?!" He asked, shockingly.

"How can I?!" I retorted, "He doesn't feel the same way" I said that last part with a bit of sadness to my tone.

"You're so wrong Hermione" He said. "I see the way he looks at you and I know my twin brother."

"I'm not mistaken" I replied. "Trust me, I wish I was."

"How can someone so smart be so thick?" I heard him mumble to himself.

"Are we gonna do anything to Lavender or Angelina?" I asked.

"Angelina? Why do you wanna get back at her?" He questioned.

"Because she said some things about me that I'd rather not tell." I growled softly.

"Consider it done" George eplied, "Besides, I never liked her that much anyway."

"What? Is that possible?" I asked, curiously. _George didn't like Angelina, so why would Fred date her? _

"Yes, _**Granger**_, it is possible." He responded as if he was talking to a five year old.

"You know what I mean" I muttered, intently.

"Fred never cared what I thought of her, but I'm so glad he realized that she was a bitch." I chuckled a bit at that statement.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one." I leaned my head down on his shoulder as he embraced his arm around my shoulder blade.

"I have to go find Fred" I whined.

"Good luck" He responded, much too joyfully.

"Gee thanks" I replied, sarcastically.

As I was walking around the Burrow, I couldn't find Fred anywhere. _Where could he have gone?_ I reached the final floor of the Burrow hoping he'd be here. But once again, he was nowhere to be seen. _I give up, I'm going back to my room. _

"Still thinking about my body, aren't you?" I heard a voice behind me say, but I knew it was Fred. I just didn't want to believe it. I really wanted to keep walking away, however, I made no move to leave. It was like I was hypnotized except I wasn't put under a spell.

"So about the bathroom...-"

"Don't" cutting him off. "I was mortified. I don't need a picture of it in my head" I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his chest.

"It's okay to be embarrassed, love." He said, sweetly. "I know I'm irresistible." I scoffed at that.

"Don't flatter yourself." I responded, irritatedly. "I've seen better."

"If you've seen better then why are your cheeks blushing like crazy?" He said, arrogantly.

"We have work to do" I responded, sharply. "And I'm not your love!"

"Fine" He replied, grabbing my hand. "We're going to my shop"

Before I could say anything, he already apparated us there. Wow, the store looked amazing! Orange and black candles everywhere, ghosts and goblins hanging from the ceiling, two real life pumpkins by the entrance to the shop, the walls were orange as was the floor, and the shelves were painted black filled with their halloween products.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"I have a plan" He answered.

"For who?" I questioned.

"Lavender" Fred said, smirking like a fool. "I think we should do something for her on Halloween"

The prank must be brilliant, because his eyes were sparkling. I knew nothing good could come from those eyes, but I guess I can make an exception for it now.

* * *

I hope you all liked it :) if you want to, please leave a review!

June 1st-Updated.


	11. This Time I'm Telling You Maybe

I hope you all don't hate me for taking forever to update...I've just been so busy, it sucks! This would've been done a long time ago if it weren't for work and homework ugh!

Anyway I hope you like this chapter :) Please leave a review...if you want to.

* * *

Multi-colored lights hanging from the ceiling of the Weasley's household. Orange pumpkins scattered across the kitchen area. Orange candles near the lamps. There were black little cauldrons filled with muggle treats. A little disco ball hanging from the middle of the ceiling. It was dim since there was very little lighting, however, it was still manageable to walk around the living room without bumping into anyone. If you haven't already guessed, it was the evening of the Weasley's Annual Halloween Party. The burrow was packed with people from the Ministry and Hogwarts, even Ron was allowed to come. Even though it was a halloween party, Molly decided to make it into a masquerade ball to change it up a bit. I wasn't complaining at all since I, really, wanted no one to recognize me.

I knew Lavender would be here, just like the rest of our year. I managed to tame my hair making it less bushy and more wavy. I figured no one would able to recognize me, at least I hoped no one would be able to recognize me. I was wearing a black and beige mask with a black, strapless, short, cocktail dress that had sparkles marked on the upper part of it, and a pair of black ballerina-like shoes. No one would ever guess it was me because I was _so _out of character. Well...to them at least.

I kept searching the room for Fred. He wouldn't tell me what he was planning, and he knew it was driving me nuts! He knows I can't stand not knowing something, however, I couldn't find him. You would think it'd be a piece of cake to locate a guy who's six foot four, but I had no luck whatsoever. There were people either awkwardly dancing with each other or were just terrible at dancing or there were couples snogging the daylights out of each other. _Ugh, yea brag about how you have someone and I don't. Gits. _

"Oh my god!" I heard a girl say.

"Look at her dress!" A guy shouted.

I made my way through the crowd to see what was going on. Apparently the dress had words, which I'm sure weren't meant to be there. The pink sapphire dress read, _"I am a slut. I admit it.-Lavender Brown" _I should be ashamed, but it wasn't my idea. Although I did want to get back at her, but I'm not the one who initiated it. Yes that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"You are a slut!" That was George.

"You slept with Ron while he was still dating Hermione!" And that was Fred. _Wait...where are they? Oh this is so typical of them. _

Lavender just stood in the center of this large circle that had been formed. She looked absolutely furious, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it since we were all in disguise. I could hear lots' of our classmates whispering, saying things such as, "What a slut" or "Whore." She, then, huffed aggressively, stomped her three inch stilettos, and left through the front door.

"Let's get the party started again!" I heard Fred say. _Where is he? God he is a master at hiding. _

The music soon began playing again. This time it was a muggle song that I knew.

"_I remember when we broke up the first time saying this is it I've had enough cause like we've haven't seen each other in a month when you said you need space. What?"_

"Ah!" Someone yanked my arm.

"Hermione come on! let's dance!" Oh it was Ginny. She would recognize me.

Reluctantly, I started swaying my hips to the beat of the song, even though I can't dance.

"_We called it off again last night. But oooo This time I'm telling you I'm telling you. We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together." _

We were all in this tight little circle, dancing to the music. I could see Mr. Weasley fawning over the D.J, examining it's functions. And then there was Ginny "breaking it down" old school style. I could see others' dancing with each other. Females and males specifically. There were two girls dancing with this one guy, and vice versa.

"_I used to think that we were forever ever and I used to say never say never. So he calls me up and he's like I still love you and I'm like I'm just I mean this is exhausting you know like we are never getting back together. Like ever" _

I felt someone's arm slither around my waist. I looked up to see a guy wearing a red and gold mask resembling Gryffindor colors'. I was a little taken aback because this isn't normal for me. Guys _**never**_ come to me.

He didn't even ask to dance with me. He just took my hands and started to lean into me. His touch was so warm and for a second I thought this could be Fred, but he wasn't tall enough. We just continued dancing and I don't know why, but I felt so secure around him.

"_We are never ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me but we are never ever ever getting back together" _

"Who are you?" I just had to ask, because, like always, curiosity got the best of me.

"That's not important right now." He replied. His voice was husky, so I couldn't even tell who he was. The song ended, and then a slow song started to play.

"Well thanks for the dance." I said. I started to pull away, but he then suddenly grasped my hands.

"One more dance." I heard him whisper in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up. And I can't back down. I've been losing so much time." _

I put my small tiny hand into his much larger hand, and allowed him to lead me. I put my other hand on his shoulder. Then, he slipped his other hand around my waist, tugging firmly on my curves.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't why, I can't keep my eyes off of you" _

"You have really beautiful eyes." He spoke gently.

"Thanks" I mumbled softly.

"Why so sad?" He asked me. I looked up at him and saw genuine concern. It really astounded me. _Should I tell him the truth? I don't even know him! No I really shouldn't..._

"I love someone." I replied quickly, without even thinking. _Good going Hermione...ugh._

"_Just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping with words. You've got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here" _

"I bet he loves you too." He replied.

"No, he doesn't." I frowned at the thought, but I had to face reality.

"What's his name?" He asked me, sounding inquisitive.

"_I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right"_

"Fred." I muttered, miserably.

"You should tell him."

"And what? Have him reject me? No thanks." I retorted.

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

He didn't reply. We danced silently until the song ended, which didn't take all that very long.

"I have to go now." I said. I gave him a small smile, and began to make my way through the crowd. But there was one thing I wasn't expecting.

The stranger grabbed my hands and kissed me so passionately. His lips were so soft and the kiss was just perfect. In my opinion it was the best one I've ever had. He released me, and vanished through the crowd. _What just happened?_

My mind was in a faze. There were too many things to think about, and all these emotions running around in my head. _Maybe he was right. Maybe I should tell Fred...My mind is going crazy and it's not fair. At least if I tell him then I'll be free...well kinda. _

It sounded simple enough, but the question was...When am I going to tell Fred Weasley that I love him?

* * *

If you like this chapter you should seriously leave a review. I love hearing your opinions!


	12. I think you should speak now

Happy Thanksgiving! (It's 8pm over here but hey it's still Thanksgiving :)) Anyway I wanted to get this chapter up before the weekend because I am going to be so busy and I didn't want you guys to wait so long for the next chapter. So hope you guys like it!

* * *

So a week later, after the Halloween party, I don't think I was ever the same. My mind was in two different places and I was even more conflicted than before. All I kept thinking about was what that guy told me. _"You should tell him."_ I wanted to tell Fred I loved him so much, but I just couldn't. I never told anyone about that night and I wasn't even sure I wanted to. I mean, honestly, how could I explain such a thing? Even I haven't been able to figure it out. Bloody hell, life _**is **_complicated.

Reluctantly, I forced myself out of bed and went to the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

"Granger!" I dropped my mug, and little pieces of blue were scattered across my kitchen floor.

"George!" I nearly gasped, placing my right hand over my chest. "What is wrong with you?!"

He didn't reply; he cleaned up the mess and strolled towards me.

"So..." He began, "Who was that guy you were with?" He finished with no sense of humor in his tone. In fact, he appeared to look quite serious.

"I don't know." I replied.

He, then, gave me this look that said _How dumb do you think I am? _I really don't blame him, but I'm not fibbing!

"George stop looking at me like that. I'm not lying" I said. "I asked him his name, and he wouldn't give it to me."

"Did you like it?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

I gave him a scowl as to show him I did _**not**_ enjoy the kiss. "I didn't like it, but he said something that I can't forget."

"What did he tell you?"

"He said I should tell Fred that I love him" I muttered quietly.

"Well, he's right."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?!" I retorted, "I could lose him!"

I covered my face with my hands, groaning as loud as possible.

"You are so smart, but you can be so daft sometimes." He said. I looked up and gave him a puzzling look. _What is he talking about? _

"You should have seen him when you went missing. I thought he was going to lose his mind."

"Wha...What exactly happened?"

George sighed, went to my black leather couch, and sat down. "Here's what happened..."

_Flashback __**(George's P.O.V) **_

_Fred was striding back and forth in our room. I swear I thought he was going to tear a hole. _

"_Fred! Calm down!" I said, while to trying to get him to stop pacing. _

"_I can't! What if something happened to her? It's my fault!" He shouted, his face turning bright red. Even brighter than his hair.  
_

"_Look, you have got to calm down!" I retorted, "I'm sure she's okay." _

"_But I don't know that. I have to go find her!" _

_Before I could say anything, Fred disappeared. _

_End of Flashback __**(End of George's P.O.V)**_

"That doesn't mean he loves me." I sighed, a sad smile forming on my face. "He was just really worried."

"No, that's exactly what it means!" George exasperated. "Ginny was **really worried**, but Fred wasn't."

"I don't know..."

"Hermione if you don't tell him you love him, I will!" He muttered, aggressively.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Go." He said, pointing towards the fireplace. "And let me know how it goes. I have to go give Ron a little something."

"Fine" I muttered, annoyingly. "And what are you giving to Ron?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied, giving me a wink. Then he left.

So, I grabbed some flew powder and shouted "Diagon Alley." All I could do was pray that Fred felt the same way. I walked through most of Diagon Alley passing through Borgin and Burkes, Flourish and Blotts, The Leaky Cauldron, and so forth. I was dreading the walk so bad because I knew what would happen despite what George said. And there it was. _Gosh I sound so dramatic. _

I walked into WWW and started to look for Fred. But, I think you all know by now that it's impossible for me to find him. So I went into the backroom where they keep all of their supplies. I found myself pacing back and forth. _I am so mental_.

I leaned myself forward on a box of supplies to try to relax myself, well if I was even capable of doing that.

"I can't do this." I muttered softly to myself. "I love him though. I am talking to myself, god this _**can't be normal**_" And once again I started pacing back and forth.

"Okay maybe I could scream that I love him and then run? No, he would just search for me. Okay I'm over thinking this...maybe he does love me...or not." _I can't believe I'm arguing with myself!_

"You know what I think? Love sucks! They always say how amazing love is, but it's such a lie! All it's done is make me angry, frustrated, and confused. How is that amazing?! It could be simple! I could just say 'I love you Fred', but it's never ever that simple.

"You love me?" _Oh no...How loud was I? _I turned around and there was Fred standing by the door looking shocked and disbelieving.

_I'm doomed._

* * *

So...leave me a review to let me know if you liked it.

Anyway have a great Black Friday :)


	13. You Need to hear me out

I finally updated! okay I apologize for the cliffhanger. To be honest I had no idea what I wanted to happen after that so that's why I left it there. And another thing I went back to re-edit chapters 7 and 8.

I Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Hermione...Hermione, please wake up." I heard someone say. Wait, why am I on the floor? What happened to me? The last thing I remember was Fred hearing my confession. _Oh god he heard my confession._

"Fred, what happened?" Oh of course George would be there.

"I heard her say she loves me, and then when she saw me she fainted. I can't get her to wake up." Fred said, rather frantically.

"Hold on, I have an idea." _Oh no that can't be good_. I heard footsteps walk away, but they quickly returned.

"AHH!" I felt cold water splash all over my body. It was _**so**_ icey. It felt like I could be in negative-twenty-degree weather.

"Well she's up." George said, feeling rather satisfied with himself. He left the room leaving the door wide open. It was just Fred and I. _Oh god don't look embarrassed. Well that shouldn't be hard to do considering I'm still on the floor, my cheeks are blushing like crazy, and I'm soaked. _

"Come with me." Before I could say anything he picked me up and began to carry me to their flat. His hands were wrapped so securely around my legs and back. However, I kept staring at my feet as to avoid his eyes on me. We walked through the door, and he let me down gently. Fred closed the door and I heard him whisper some sort of spell. _I guess he didn't want me escaping. _

I walked quietly into kitchen, and surprisingly it was very neat. No dish was in the sink, none on the counter, and floor/counter were clean. Okay getting back to my dilemma, I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say.

"Ahem." I turned around and there was Fred...again. _God didn't this just happen a few moments ago? Ah the agony! _

"Please don't faint on me again." He said, with a hint of joking in his tone.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quietly, staring intensely at my black-ballerina-flats.

"How long have you been in love with me?" He asked abruptly, being completely serious.

I looked up at him and saw complete affection in his eyes. He was looking at me with those puppy dog eyes that I loved so much. I was at a loss for words. What in gods' name was I gonna say? Oh Fred I've been in love with you since you dated Angelina, but I knew you could never feel the same way because I'm not even that pretty. _That made sense didn't it? _I just couldn't do it. God, this is all George's fault. _"Go tell him or I will" _

I walked away from him, but nevertheless I could still hear Fred's footsteps coming for me. I went to go unlock the door so I could forget about this horrible wretched day. I kept twisting and turning the knob, but it wouldn't budge. _Oh Bloody hell. _

"Only I can unlock it, so if I were you I wouldn't even bother trying."

I sighed in frustration. "Fred, what do you want me to say?!"

"I want you to answer my question." Fred said, affirmatively. I slammed my hands against his dark-brown-wooden door. I could feel the tears erupting, but I couldn't hold back this time. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. At that moment, I felt a sturdy pair of hands grab my shoulders. Then, I felt him stir me around and press me closer to his body so that my face was leaning against his chest. "Please Hermione, I need to know." He whispered into my ear, so softly that it made my heart melt.

"Since my fifth year and your seventh year at Hogwarts." I muttered, softly with my head still in his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned. I bursted into even more tears than before, not because of that question, but because it brought back those awful memories of him and Angelina. "Hermione, please stop crying." I pulled myself away from him, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Why?!" I shouted, with tears streaming down my face. "It's not like you feel the same way!"

"Hermione..."

"No, I don't want to hear your rejection!" And with that being said, I ran into his room, locked the door, and casted a silencing charm. I let my tears fall as I held them back for much too long.

**(Fred's P.O.V) **

I chased right after her, but I should have a figured she'd use a spell to lock the door. I was honestly the most happiest person on earth. I loved her and she loved me, but I didn't get a chance to tell her that. I always knew she had some sort of feelings for me, but now I was sure. I had to get in that room. There was something really important that I just had to tell her. Oh wait, why didn't I think of this before?

**(Hermione's P.O.V) **

_Crack_

I stopped crying as soon as I heard that crack. I lifted the sheets, which I was crying under, and saw Fred. He looked anxious...

"Fred?" I said, gently.

"Hermione I need to tell you something, but you can't run away this time. Okay?" Fred said, quickly. I nodded. He made his way over to me and took my hands in his.

"There was a stranger who kissed you at the party." He stated, as if it was fact. _How did he know? _

"I know because I was that stranger." My eyes widen when he said that. "I got some hair from a muggle boy and used polyjuice potion. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you were gonna confess that you loved me."

I pushed him away. _I couldn't believe this. _I got up from his bed and started pacing around the room. "I can't believe you Fred! I knew you didn't love me! How could you be so cruel?"

"No, Hermione, you got it all wrong!" Fred said, exasperated.

"And I loved you so much Fred..." And then the tears started falling...again. "You have no idea how much I loved you. I loved it when you were always there to comfort me. And I love the glint in your eyes. How kind you really are. But, seeing you with Angelina broke my heart."

"I.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I looked up at Fred who was...crying? _Wait am I hallucinating? _He slowly walked towards me, and I could feel my pulse racing. He stopped right in front of me, and leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "I wished you had told me sooner."

I looked up at him with a puzzled look. _What did he mean? _"Umm..."

"Because I love you too." _What?! _I wanted to say something so bad, but my mouth went dry. Fred gave me a little smile, and then pressed his lips against mine. _Oh my god, it was so perfect. His lips were so moist, unlike Ron who was a terrible kisser. _Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"So, wait, you knew I loved you and you didn't say anything?"

"Well I wanted you to confess it to me, love." Fred responded.

"You are difficult Fred Weasley and I am not your love!" I said, slightly aggressive.

"But you still love me." He said, humorously.

I just stood there looking absolutely furious, which I think didn't had any affect on Fred because he just kept on grinning at me. "You know, you're cute when your angry."

I scoffed, "You're lucky I love you." Fred leaned down and kissed the spot where Ron had hit me.

"Fred...I need to ask you something." I said, slowly yet attentively.

"What's that?" He responded.

"How long have you loved me?"

Fred sighed and leaned down to my ear. "Since your fifth year."

"What?!" I retorted, "and you never told me?!"

"You were with Ron! why didn't you?"

"You were with Angelina." I muttered, angrily.

"Well I told you now." He said, oh so sweetly. I couldn't help, but smile at that.

"We need to do something about Angelina."

"I'm sorry, what?" He said, as if he didn't understand what I was saying.

"I need to get back at her." I responded.

"Can I help?" He asked, in a hauntingly way.

"Sure."

* * *

So if you liked it, leave a review?


	14. Holy Ground

I'm back! lol it's not a big deal. I haven't updated in so long! But now that I'm done with my finals, (Thank god) I'll probably be able to update much faster. It's a short chapter, but I hope you guys like it.

Setting : After thanksgiving, Christmas season.

* * *

I didn't wanna say it, but George was right. _Crap, Why did I say that? _Well I said it. In my head. I apparated to their flat to meet up with Fred. There was something he wanted to show me. So I looked around for Fred, but I saw George Weasley. And he was staring directly at me. And grinning at me, like a sly agent. "Shut it" I mumbled.

"Oh, Granger, Granger, Granger when have I ever obeyed orders?" He said, acting cocky.

"I **know **you don't listen, but I don't wanna hear it!" I retorted.

"Too bad." I was ready to cut him off, but he spoke too soon. "I was right! I was right! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" As he was singing his little tune, he began dancing like a lunatic; jumping up, down, and twirling himself around. "Hermione loves Fred. Fred loves Hermione. There going to make babies. Ha Ha Ha Ha. And I was RIGHT!"

This was astonishing. He's two years older than me, and he's acting like he's five years old. _Sigh, what can you expect from a Weasley twin? _

"What the bloody hell is going...on...?" He walked in to see his brother chanting his little song and dancing like a bloody idiot. George paused for a second, and saw that Fred was standing there looking quite confused. He walked over to Fred, slowly, and his grin soon erupted once more.

"FRED!" He exclaimed. _It was like a freaking outburst if you ask me. _"Fred's gonna marry Hermione! Their gonna have babies! And live in a big old house!"

"George, okay, you need to stop now." Fred tried getting his twin brother to calm down, but George kept repeating those words over and over again. Then, Fred finally made his way over to me without saying a word. He grabbed my hand, opened the door, and led me down the stairs.

"Sorry, I just had to get you out of there." He said, gently.

"How come?" I whispered, softly.

"George has been driving me mad with that song." He replied, giving me a little smile.

"I was only in there for five minutes, and it drove me mad as well." I said, contently.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Fred said, a little too happily. _Oh god what is he up to? _

He grabbed my hand once more and led me through Diagon Alley. As we were walking, I couldn't help but feel conteness. Diagon Alley was just **so** beautiful. The white snow made me feel like I was walking on holy ground. There were little kids walking with their mums. Young wizards with bags in their hands. And the whole alley was filled up with christmas cheer: Christmas lights, ornaments, and anything else christmas like. And then there was Fred. He acts like a kid sometimes, but that's one of the things that I love about him. He always makes me happy.

"Fred, are you gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked, inquisitively.

"A little earlier, I saw Angelina and I thought about what you said." I nodded as to show he should continue explaining. "So she was carrying a drink, and I may have slipped something into it."

"Fred! What did you do?" I exasperated.

He lifted his finger to my mouth. "Shush, you'll spoil it."

"But, how did she not see you?" I asked, curiously.

"Disillusionment charm" He replied, sounding accomplished.

"What did you do to her?" _I was honestly dying to know. _

"Well..." He gestured his hand to the middle of Diagon Alley. _She was a blueberry...? _

I turned to Fred with a horrified expression on my face. How could he do this?! I guess I shouldn't be too shocked by this. He _**is**_ Fred Weasley after all.

"I love you Fred, but we should get out of here." I said.

Fred looked at me and smiled at me. "Alright, let's go." He squeezed my hand and we apparated away.

* * *

**Ron's P.O.V**

I just happened to be passing by Diagon Alley when I saw Hermione and Fred together. She was much too gleeful. In fact she had a certain glint in her eyes that only Fred and George have when they pull a prank.

She thought I didn't see her. But, it all made sense to me now. She planned to do all this bad stuff to me. The way she was laughing made it obvious that she wanted this to happen. And then there was Fred, who I knew would be behind this prank. Now it was my turn for revenge.

* * *

So leave reviews? ;) Hope you guys liked it!


	15. Breaking Down and Coming Undone

New chapter! Btw I just want to say I have a new fanfic called This Love Could be Fearless. It's a fremione fanfic :) So if you guys wanna read it or leave a review that would be awesome. Just saying. Lol.

**For some reviewers.**

potterphilsosepher - Thank you so much for reviewing almost all of my chapters. That really means a lot! And I'm so glad you love Taylor swift!

PumpkinHallow4814- Ikr? Ron is so terrible in this fanfic but I really do like him! lol.

graciegoose97- Your comment made my day! thank you for saying that!

Okay read on :)

* * *

I've been told that getting your heart broken is the worst. Well whoever said that was right. So right. I spent this evening all alone in my flat. I started putting up my Christmas decorations, since Christmas was tomorrow. I got myself a muggle christmas tree, like I did when I was younger. Some habits just never go away.

There were purple, red, blue, silver, and black ornaments scattered across my tree. There were even ornaments of me when I was a little kid. I put up multi-colored lights, which always seemed to brightened up my living room. And then there was the red tinsel I hung up on my curtains. I did this every year with my parents. It had always reminded me of how innocent I was back then.

I went into my kitchen and made myself some hot chocolate. I kept thinking it was suppose to be a very special Christmas eve. But here I was feeling bad. It's strange how one day you can feel complete joy, but then feel immense pain.

_Previous day (Flashback)_

_It was a normal day just like any other. I woke up feeling happy. It was like the world wasn't such a bad place to live in for once. But then I went downstairs, and there was Angelina talking to Fred. I won't lie, I felt very insecure. _

"_Hermione!" Fred shouted. _

"_Um, hi Fred." I replied, sounding weak and vulnerable. _

"_Hi, Hermione." Angelina said to me. She was smiling at me, but it didn't feel genuine. _

"_Angelina came over to apologize." Fred said, enthusiastically. _

"_Yea well...I'm really sorry for what I said Hermione." She mumbled softly. _

"_It's alright." I murmured, quietly. I swear if I didn't already feel insecure, I felt even more insecure at this particular moment. _

"_So, bye Hermione" She said awkwardly. "Come on Fred, Let's go." _

"_Wait, where are you going?" I said, anxiously, "We had plans today." _

"_I know" He replied, sadly. "But there's something Angie wants to show me. Is it alright if I bail?" _

_I tried to mask the disappointment I was feeling, which seemed to work. "Alright. Go Ahead." I gestured my hand to the door to show I wasn't upset. _

"_Thanks." He kissed me on the cheek, and quickly left with that bitch. _

_End of Flashback._

You would think I'd be angry because we had plans that day, and he ditched me. Well if you thought that, then you were right. But, something happened, and it broke my heart.

_Flashback_

_Later that day, I went to visit him at his shop. I opened up the door to see that there were no customers. So, I went into the stockroom. And I slowly opened the door to see Fred kissing Angelina. But he saw me and swiftly pushed Angelina away. _

_However, I slammed the door shut, and quickly ran away. I apparated away in tears, and for the rest of the day I spent it crying in my flat. _

_End Of Flashback_

For the last couple of weeks, I felt like I had the perfect life. Now all I feel is a dull-aching-pain in my heart. That's why we should never fall in love. Because if we do, that love is torn apart. And everything that falls, gets broken. I don't know how I didn't see this coming. It made all the sense in the world! Fred used to like her, and why would I be any different?

Maybe I'm just not meant for love. Or marriage. Or anything really. God, I wish I didn't feel so awful. Maybe if I had some fire-whiskey I'd feel a little better. So I went and poured myself a glass of fire-whiskey The drink burned down my throat, but I could care less. All I wanted to do was drown in my sorrows. I might as well get acquainted with the alcohol considering I would become tolerant on it.

Drink after drink, I started to forget about Fred and Angelina. My vision was most definitely impaired. Because I was staring out into a vision of blurriness. I started walking to my bedroom, but I collapsed on the floor. And I just stayed there. I didn't wanna move, and I didn't really care to. So I laid there motionless, as if my body was dead. I could swear I heard footsteps, but I didn't think too much of it considering I was drunk. Instead, I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Just remember the more reviews I get, the faster I update. :) Hope you all had a good Christmas.


	16. Come Back, Come Back To Me

Hey guys! I'm so happy I finished this chapter before 2013 haha:) Anyway I LOVE all the reviews I've been getting and I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long, but anyway here's chapter 16 :)

See you all in 2013! Happy New Years' Eve!

* * *

_Oh dear god what happened last night? The last thing I remember was collapsing on the floor...Wait am I feeling a pillow on my head? Or a mattress beneath my body? Alright wake up, and find out or else you'll go crazy. _I lifted my head to see my surroundings, and all I could see was red hair. My vision was still a bit blurry, but it was getting better since I was rubbing my eyes. Okay nothing made sense. I was clearly in my room because I recognized my dark-purple curtains, but last night I was on the floor. Who brought me in here?

"Oh good you're up!" My eyes widened as I realized who was in my flat. **Fred.** He brought me a plate of scrambled eggs, some sausage, and a cup of orange juice. He laid the plate right down in front of me, and went to sit at my desk. I took the plate, and left it on my nightstand. _I wasn't gonna eat __**anything**__ he made me. _

"Hermione come on, you have to eat." He pleaded, but I said nothing. I gave him a dirty look showing that I wasn't going to listen to him. It was obvious that he felt guilty, because he kept giving me his puppy dog eyes. But, there was no way I'd show him forgiveness. Besides, he knows how stubborn I am. It's really his own fault.

"I swear I didn't kiss her." He pleaded again, but I showed no signs of remorse. "I know you think I'm lying, and I don't blame you. Would you at least see my memory?" I thought about it for a second, but what if he distorted his memory? Should I trust him? Well I could see his memory, and then make up my mind. "Fine" I mumbled.

Fred brought over his pensive and dropped the contents of his memory into it.

"_Angelina what the hell is wrong with you?!" Fred screamed with such rage. She stumbled back a bit into some boxes. _

"_Look, I just don't think Hermione is the one for you." Angelina mumbled, softly. _

"_And you are?!" He said, still screaming. "Incase you didn't notice, we broke up a long time ago!" _

"_But I still want you Fred!" She shouted just as loudly as Fred. _

"_Well, I don't!" He retorted. _

"_Oh yeah? Is that why you kissed me?" She replied, snobbishly. Fred stepped towards Angelina, and narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_I didn't kiss you." He said calmly. "You kissed me. You need to leave now." Fred gestured to the door of the stock room. _

"_Fine." She said, rather rudely. "But you can't deny your feelings for me." She started pacing towards the door, but Fred grabbed her arm. He looked at her with menacing eyes. _

"_I don't have any feelings for you. I love Hermione. You were just the bitch that cheated on me. And now because of you I hurt the women I love twice." He let go of her arm, and Angelina began to walk towards the door once more. "Don't ever come back." He added, quietly. _

_Now Fred was the only one in the room. He walked over to the boxes where Angelina had stumbled upon, and aggressively kicked one of them. _

"_Fred?" George walked cautiously into the room. "What happened?"_

"_She'll never forgive me , George." He replied, moodily. "Angelina and I kissed." _

"_What?!" He exasperated. "How could this happen?! I thought you loved Hermione!" _

"_I do love Hermione!" Fred retorted. "She kissed me!"_

"_Okay..." George began to say, "What really happened?" _

"_We both went into the stockroom so I could show her our latest product. And then she slowly walks towards me, and then just kissed me. But, I didn't break the kiss, and that's when Hermione came in. She slammed the door, and ran away." After he finished, Fred placed his palms on his cheeks showing signs of frustration. "I waited so long to have her, and now...she's gone." _

"_So go fight for her!" George exclaimed. Fred looked up at him with a stunned facial expression. "Don't give me that look. If you want her so much, then go get her." _

_End of memory. _

I took a moment to absorb the scene I had just witnessed. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I wanted to protect my heart.

"This doesn't change anything." I muttered, softly.

"Hermione..." Fred said softly as well. "I love you." He came over to my bed, and wrapped his arms around me, while gently kissing my cheeks.

"Fred!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp. "You have to go!"

"Hermione..." He said, gently.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have left me." I snapped.

"What?" Fred replied, curiously.

"We had plans, and you left me to go be with Angelina." I muttered, cruelty.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tenderly.

"I'm sorry that I thought you were different." I replied. "Bye, Fred."

I got from my bed, and left the room. I went into the bathroom to cry my eyes out. What they say is true, misery loves company. But I didn't wanna be miserable by myself. I really wanted Fred to comfort me, but he's the one who caused this.

I heard a crack, and once again there was someone wrapping their arms around my waist.

"Fred!" I shrieked, through my choking sobs. "Just leave me alone!"

"I will never leave you alone." He said, in a demanding way. "You can hate me, but I'll never leave you."

"I can't trust you." I stated.

"I know." He whispered. "But I'll try very hard to get it back."

I let my heart take over my brain. So I leaned closer to him, and let my sobs soak his shirt. Somehow I believed what he was saying.

* * *

**Ron's P.O.V**

"So did it work?" By the way Angelina was smirking, I didn't really need an answer. It was obvious our plan had worked. Fred and Hermione had broken up, and my ex-girlfriend was left with a broken heart.

"Of course it did." She replied, smirking menacingly at me.

* * *

Like I said in my last chapter, the more reviews I get the faster I try to update. So if you liked it...leave a review?

And once again I hope you guys have a great New Years' Eve.


	17. I'm Desperately in Love With You

__My first update in 2013! Ah! Isn't it exciting? okay it's probably just me, lol. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter.

A/N: _I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, people who have faved this story, and to those who follow it! I love all my readers. _

* * *

_My god, why do I feel something hard against my bum? This is not normal. Okay my head is against a door...Okay this is really not normal. _I delicately awakened, and saw that I was in my bathroom. _Oh bloody hell why do I always fall asleep? I'm acting like I'm eighty. What time is it anyway? _I looked over to the clock, which read 4:25 p.m. _Oh god I need something to eat. But, what if Fred is still out there? Okay I'll just apparate from here, but not in my pajamas._

I took out my wand and transfigured my pajamas. I was wearing a pair of black leggings with a long sleeve purple top. And then I grabbed my slippers and transfigured those into black boots. My hair was alright so I didn't need to fix it. For once. "Oh I need my coat." _Now how I was going to get my coat?_ _Oh boy why didn't I think of this before? _"Accio winter coat." I opened the bathroom door a little so I could snatch my coat.

Luckily I got it, and apparently I was right. There was Fred who was in my kitchen reading a newspaper, while drinking some beverage. I couldn't believe he was still in my flat. Honestly, didn't he know that I needed to be alone? Especially after that incident? I just had to move out of their flat because it brought back dreadful memories, and he wasn't helping!

I quietly casted a lock and silencing charm on the door. And with a crack, I apparated to Diagon Alley. Since it was Christmas, the alley wouldn't be so crowded. So, I walked into the Leaky Cauldron where there were very few couples sitting down, while eating their food. I went over to a little table in a secluded area, and sat down. I ordered myself a cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake.

My food soon arrived, and I began eating. As I was scarfing down my food, I noticed how happy all these couples were. That's what I wanted to be, but I just didn't know how. Life isn't like a fairytale. There's always something that goes wrong or in my case there's someone who causes it. God that bitch. I still remember how they broke up. She cheated on him. And it still baffles me how Fred could do the same thing to me. I mean, yes, she kissed him, but he didn't stop her either. Yet, he said he loved me. 'Sigh' I'm conflicted.

"Well, well, well, Granger, who knew you would be here on Christmas?" I heard a chivalrous voice say. It almost sounded like Draco...No it couldn't be, could it? I moved slightly backwards on my chair and saw that it was indeed Draco Malfoy with Luna Lovegood. _Wait Luna? _

"Um..hi" I said weakly, while straightening up my top. "Are you two together?"

"Yes, Granger we are." Draco replied, firmly. He held up Luna's hand which showed an engagement ring. _Oh my god they're getting married? _

"What's wrong Hermione?" Luna asked, abruptly. _Oh no I forgot she was perceptive._

"I'm fine Luna." I replied, hastily. It was so obvious that I wasn't okay, but there was no way I would confess. Especially in front of Malfoy. He may have stopped calling me a "Mudblood", but that doesn't mean I have to say anything. But, then again he was with Luna. And she would pry it out of me.

"Can we sit down?" Malfoy asked, hesitantly. I nodded my head in response, and both of them sat right across from me.

"I know you don't particularly fancy me, but Luna can tell when someone is distraught. So will you tell us?" He questioned, curiously. _Well...I need to tell someone. So why not? _

"You remember Angelina?" I asked. Draco and Luna both nodded. Bloody hell, of course they knew her. Almost everyone knew her, since she was on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"What about her?" Luna said, in a dreamy-like state.

"I admitted to Fred that I loved him and he did the same." I muttered.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing though?" He replied.

"You would think." I snapped. Draco looked taken aback by this. _Oh no why did I do that? _

"I'm sorry." I mumbled softly. "It's just...yesterday, I caught Fred kissing Angelina. Well she kissed him, but I'm still bothered by this."

"Oh what a tragedy." Luna said, sadly.

"Did Fred say what happened?" Draco asked, inquisitively.

"He said Angelina just started kissing him." I replied.

"Out of nowhere, it just happened?" Draco questioned.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Draco is trying to say that it could have been planned." Luna said, as if it was a fact.

I scoffed, there was no way it could have been planned. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Doesn't Angelina hate you though?" Luna questioned.

"Well yes..." I replied, hesitantly, "But, that doesn't mean anything. Fred said he doesn't love her. They never would have ended up together. There was one time she came over to the Burrow, and Fred shot her down."

"But she didn't try to kiss him?" Draco asked.

"No, she didn't. So it doesn't make sense why she would now." I replied. "It's really strange."

"It is, but Fred loves you." Luna said, dreamily. "Is he still at your flat?"

"Yes, he was sitting at my kitchen counter reading a newspaper." I responded. I felt my heart give a little lurch. I think I was going to forgive him. I just love him too much, to not to give him a second chance.

"That just proves how much he cares about you. He could have just left." Draco said.

"That's true, but can I ask you two something?" They both nodded. "How did you two happen? I'm just dying to know."

For the next hour, Luna talked about how they accidentally met at a cafe. They both realized how much they had in common, and that led to Draco asking her out. I honestly found this adorable. Luna really brought out the best in him. He was polite, and he even apologized for calling me a "mudblood." And he even invited me to their wedding which was happening on March first. Of course, I accepted. It was mainly because of Luna. She was still my friend after all, and I could learn to become friends with Draco. It would just take some time, obviously.

I looked down at my clock which showed it was after six."Hey, thanks for keeping me company, but I've really got to go." Luna came over and embraced me in a hug, while Draco just embraced me with a tap on my shoulder.

I left the leaky cauldron and apparated away. I landed in the middle of my flat, which was my living room. "Hermione?" I heard Fred say. I took off my coat and boots, and left them near my couch.

"Fred?" I called out, hoping he would find me. He came out of my bedroom and he appeared to be scared; panicked even. His face was pale, and it looked like he had been crying. I glided towards him, and wrapped my arms around his chest. Fred did the same, which lead him to plant a kiss on my head.

"I'm so sorry." Fred mumbled into my hair.

I could feel tears streaming down my face. "I ran into Draco and Luna today." I replied, sadly.

"And what happened?" He asked.

"Draco thinks this might have been planned." I answered. I lifted my head from his chest and he appeared to be flabbergasted by this. "What do you think?"

"It's definitely suspicious. But, even if it was, I still hurt you." Fred muttered, gently.

"I know." I responded. "But we can try again because I love you too much to give up on us."

"You mean it?" He asked, sincerely.

"Yes." I replied.

Fred gave me a small smile and brought his lips closer mine. "I will never hurt you again." And with that I closed the gap between us. This kiss was different than the others'. It was more passionate, more gentle, and if it was possible; even more perfect. He wrapped his arms around my waist so securely. It felt like he was healing me, and in a way he was. Reluctantly, I pulled away and Fred appeared a bit surprised by this.

"Have you been crying?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, I couldn't find you." He replied, tenderly.

'I'm sorry, I just apparated from my bathroom." I mumbled, miserably.

"I don't blame you love." He rested his forehead against mine, and held both my hands tightly. "Do you wanna move back in with me?"

"Not right now." I replied, contently, "I need to know if this was a plan."

* * *

Like it? love it? idk maybe you hate it?


	18. A Scarlet Letter

Over two thousands on this chapter! Aren't you glad it's longer? lol So this week I'm starting college again, and I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Hopefully it won't take me long. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

"Fred, where are we going?" I asked, curiously.

"You know I'm not going to tell you." He replied, in a teasingly way. "It's a surprise."

We kept walking in silence for the next ten minutes. I had no idea what he was planning and I had no idea where we were! "Okay, take my hand." He said. I took it, and we apparated away.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "It's so beautiful." There was this ocean right in front of me. A blanket with muggle food; chocolate covered strawberries, sandwiches, etc. And lastly rocks on the edge of the beach. It was night time which made it even more enchanting.

"This is amazing." Fred actually smiled at me, and not that smirk he does, but a real genuine smile.

"So I did good?" He grinned, already knowing the answer.

"You did great." And with that, I ran towards the ocean letting the waves consume all of my emotions.

"Hermione!" Fred shouted, "Don't you wanna eat?"

"No! I wanna swim!" I yelled back, "Come in with me!"

_**2 hours later **_

"Oh my god I'm soaked!" I exasperated. I was in the twin's flat, drenched in my clothes. Though it was all my fault that we were both wet.

"Here." Fred said, handing me a pair of his pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

"Thanks." I smiled. I quickly got changed in their bathroom, and came out to see Fred shirtless. _Oh no, I can't be here. _

"Um, I should really be going now. Goodnight." I went to go kiss him on the cheek, but instead he pulled me into a hug so tightly that I couldn't escape from it.

"Fred..." I said, nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Are you sure you have to go?" He asked, sincerely.

"Yes." I whispered.

He loosened his grip on me, and whispered "Goodnight."

"Night." I replied, kissing him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

_The next day_

"Fred!" I whined, trying to pull myself away from him. "Quit tickling me!" _Damn it, why did he have to be so strong? He's been doing this to me for weeks now! _

He sighed, "You know I can't do that, love."

"I am not your love!" I retorted, my face fuming with anger.

"Say it!" Fred demanded, but I kept my mouth shut, not letting a simple peep out. "Say it or I won't stop tickling you." He added, calmly.

"Fine!" I shouted, my face turning into a tomato. Literally.

"I didn't hear it." He said in a teasingly way.

"I'm your love." I muttered, gritting through my freaking teeth. "Happy?!"

Fred finally released me. I had to posture myself so I wouldn't fall to the ground. I was breathing so heavily so I could slow down my heart beat. "Ah!" _Why did he just pick me up?! What the bloody hell is wrong with him?!_

"Put me down!" I shouted, but he did nothing. "Come on Fred! I swear I'll dump you!"

This seemed to catch his attention as he gently sat me down on my bed. Vigorously, I started shaking my head in an attempt to bring myself back into normality. Seeing as how Fred made me crazy.

"Fred" I said, looking up at him. "Can you explain what just happened?"

"Well, I was trying to make you happy." He replied, smirking at me. Although I really did appreciate the thought, it still irked me. I sighed in frustration.

"I need some tea." I muttered, getting up from my bed, and heading for the kitchen. _I had too much on my mind these days. _

"Hermione are you alright?" Fred asked, showing genuine concern.

"I know it's suppose to be a fresh start because it's January, but I just can't shake this feeling off." I exasperated, putting my kettle on to boil some water.

"Malfoy could have been lying." He replied, twisting his knuckles.

"But you didn't see his face." I replied, pinching my nose with my thumb and first finger. Fred, then, grabbed my left hand and brought it to his chest. "Do you really wanna find out?" He whispered, oh so sweetly.

"Yes." I replied, "but, how?"

Fred looked at me with this mischievous glint in his eye. I knew he had already come up with a plan. He really is a lot smarter than I used to take him for. I softly kissed his lips to show him that I was thankful. Little did I know, that Fred was softly touching my hair with one of his hands. Whilst his other hand was placed beneath my lower back. It felt so secure. I really didn't wanna break our kiss, but I had to.

"Fred?" I said, slowly creating a space between our lips.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"What is your plan?" I asked, my voice still a little hazy.

"Yes, **Fred**! What is your plan?" We both turned around with bewildered looks to see Ginny Weasley standing there with her hands firmly placed on her waist. _Oh my god I haven't seen her in weeks!_

I moved away from the kitchen, and went into my dining room. "Fred kissed Angelina." I said, "Draco thinks it was planned. And I really need to know if it was."

Ginny gasped as her face struck with terror. "Wow I missed a lot. Does George know?"

"What do you think Ginny?" I replied, sarcastically. "Fred was about to tell me his plan before **you** arrived."

"Don't give me that tone Mrs. Weasley ." She retorted, putting emphasis on the words 'Mrs. Weasley.' My mouth shot open, since I was completely shocked by this. I also noticed that Fred seemed very uncomfortable. He was looking down at the ground, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not married!" I remarked, pointing at my finger which showed no ring. Obviously.

"You will be." She smirked gleefully. _ Sigh, I am only 20. I'm not getting married anytime soon. _

"Whatever." I replied. I knew Ginny was never gonna let this it go so I did. "Fred, tell me your plan before your little sister drives me crazy again." Fred's head snapped up, and he appeared to be a bit dazed. _Is he alright? _

"We gotta sneak into Ron's flat, maybe he left some clues there." Fred replied, contently.

"Fine." I said, "Let's go." _I won't lie, this was very nerve racking. I mean what if Ron was there? What if he came home? I guess I'll just have to pray for the best. _

Fred grabbed mine and Ginny's hands. Soon, my vision was nothing but blurriness. I felt a knot in my stomach and a sickening sensation, which was never unusual for me. "Oh god." Ron's flat was absolutely dreadful, and I mean **dreadful**. There was leftover food out on the kitchen counter and floor. I swear I could see ants eating his leftover pizza. There was also dirty laundry on the floor, which probably hadn't been washed in weeks! _How the hell did he live like this? Pig. _

There was also a boatload of dishes in his sink. Even his couch was filthy since there was a lot of dust on it. And his flat just smelled awful. It was like a skunk had been in here about ten times already. I coughed, and covered my nose with my arm. "Guys let's hurry so we can get out of here quickly."

Ginny and Fred both nodded as they were both affected by the smell too. "I'll look in his bedroom." I muttered, sickeningly.

"We'll..." Ginny coughed, "Look around here." I nodded and left for Ron's room. _Oh god_. If I didn't feel already sick, I felt even worse now. Ron's clothes were scattered all across his room. There were even piles of unwashed shirts. But at least it didn't smell as bad. I closed the door, and went over to his desk. There were loads of papers scattered on his desk. Most of them were just from work, but not this one.

The writing on this letter was much fancier than the others. My eyes widened as I realized who this was from. _**Angelina.**_

_Dear Ron,_

Of course, I will help you. That goody two shoes freak doesn't deserve Fred. Ha, like Fred would seriously date her. I knew Hermione had a crush on him, back in her fifth year. Stupid girl, she's not subtle at all. And she's suppose to be smart. I only dated Fred just to mess with her. Ha, I probably made that little girl cry. We'll get her back. After all, she deserves it.

Love,

_Angelina  
_

I felt like my veins could explode at any moment. _She knew_. _I can't believe she would be so cruel_. But now, it made all the sense in the world.

_Flashback _

_Fred and Angelina came into the library where I usually study. It's a secluded area. And I love this area because it allows me to get some peace and quiet. However, that peace was disrupted by them. 'Ugh' I rolled my eyes as they continued to act like a lovey dovey couple. _

"_Fred." Angelina giggled. He was kissing her neck, while Angelina was moaning. And I should mention, that she wasn't being subtle about it at all._

"_Do you mind?" I snapped, both of them seemed shocked to see me here. "Yes there are other people here who actually study here." _

"_Hermione, loosen up, we're just having fun." She said to me, rather rudely. _

"_Well go somewhere else to __**'have fun'**__" I retorted. _

"_Fine." Angelina replied, arrogantly. "Let's go Fred" She grabbed his hand, and as they were leaving, Fred gave me this look of sorrow and despair. _

_End of flashback _

And I still could never understand why Fred gave me that look. I could tell he was happy with Angelina so why would he do that? Although, now I knew why Angelina had cheated on Fred in the first place. She _**never **_liked him.

"Hermione?" Fred said, cautiously walking into Ron's room. He closed the door behind him, and began walking towards me. He appeared concerned, although I didn't know why. _Wait, why does my face feel wet? _I didn't even notice I was crying till I felt a tear drop my face. I handed him the note, which tore me apart. He began reading the letter, and then his face became pale. Stone-cold-pale. He almost looked disbelieved by this, but it was all true.

"She used me." He whispered, looking downward at the floor. He, then. pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I felt my body tense up, it was like little sparks were shooting throughout my body. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Fred you didn't know that I loved you back then." I whispered, tugging closer to his chest.

"But I loved you!" He said, pulling away. "If I had known you felt the same way, I would have never gone after Angelina."

"You dated her to get over me?" I asked, my tone rising a bit. "I guess I can't blame you, I was dating Ronald."

"I can't believe her. Angelina knew that I liked you." Fred said. "She should have told me that you felt the same way!"

"Didn't you know that I had feelings for you?" I asked, inquisitively.

"No, I was so sure you were in love with Ron." He muttered, sadly.

"I thought you were in love with Angelina." I said. "Boy those two really messed up things for us."

"Yeah, they did." Fred said, stepping a bit closer to me.

"I have to ask you something." I started explaining that day in the library when he came in with Angelina, and began fooling around with her. "You gave me this **'look' **and I never understood it."

"I was still so hopelessly in love with you." He exasperated, "All I wanted to do was be with you. And I kept thinking how I could never have you. cause of Ron. It was pretty hard to bury my feelings." I was about to say something before I realized Ginny hadn't come to look for us.

"Wait a minute, where's Ginny?" I asked, suspiciously. We both looked at the door. _Of course she would. _I began to tiptoe silently to the door as to not make a sound. I twisted the doorknob, and there was Ginny who was sprawled across the entryway. "So you heard it all I presume?"

Ginny stood up and said, "Yes. I hate Angelina." She then glanced at Fred, "Aww, you loved Hermione at Hogwarts!" She was squealing like a little girl, who just happened to have some candy.

"Okay, okay, calm down now." I stated, but Ginny just stuck out her tongue at me. "That's a nice tongue, **Ginevra**." I added, sounding sarcastic.

"That's not funny." She said aggressively, scowling at me. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"We make Ron think we're still broken up." I said. Fred and Ginny both looked at me with confused faces.

"So what are you suggesting?" Ginny asked.

"Fred." I smirked, gleefully, turning my attention to my boyfriend. "You're going to have to flirt Angelina again."

* * *

A/N So did you like it? Love it? Leave a review then!


	19. A Beautiful, Tragic, Love Affair

Well Hello...I finally got a chance to update! I hope you all like it!

Btw I apologize that it's so short but the next one will be longer!

* * *

**"****Love is a ruthless game****, unless you play it good and right."**

"Are you kidding me Fred? Now you choose to be Mr. shy boy?!" I groaned, ready to smack him.

"Well...it's ju-"

"Go out there!" I said, aggressively, pointing to the quidditch pitch.

However, he was still hesitant. He kept looking back and forth at me, which was starting to get a little annoying.

"You sure you want me to do this?" Fred asked timidly.

"Yes!" I demanded, pushing him towards the field.

"Lovely day isn't it?" He flirted, gesturing to the sky which had a perfect shade of blue.

"Go!" I said, loudly.

"Fine." He said pointing his first finger at me. "But, I'm only doing this for you."

"Go." I whispered, hastingly, rolling my eyes. Fred started to walk towards the quidditch pitch, meanwhile I was hiding behind the bleachers with George.

"Why does he have to do this?" George whispered into my ear.

"Because we're trying to get her back." I responded, still watching Fred walk away.

"And then what?" He asked.

"He's gonna make her think that we are actually broken up." I explained, but George still seemed confused. "He's gonna trick her." I added.

"So what? Their gonna get back together?" He questioned.

"Supposedly yes." I replied, "The whole point of this plan is to fool Angelina."

"You know.." George grinned at me. "I could do something"

"No, you can't." I said, sharply.

"Wh-"

"Shush, I'm trying to watch." I said, cutting him off, whilst still staring at the spot of red hair.

\

**Fred's P.O.V **

It felt like the worst, yet best thing ever. I was still so very angry the way she played me. And Hermione for that matter. But **I hated** the fact that _**I**_ had to flirt with her. After the way we broke up, I didn't want anything to do with her.

**(This section is a bit more mature.) **

_Flashback_

"_**You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, suppose to be, but we lost it." **_

"_What the bloody hell was that?!" I shouted, curling my fists tightly. Angelina appeared to be very regretful of her sin, but I was still furious. _

"_I like him alot Fred." She whispered tenderly. _

"_Why?! What does he do that I don't?!" I yelled, putting my hands up in frustration. "Did I not love you enough? Huh? Did I not give you enough?" _

"_It's not that." She replied, her face pointing downwardly in the corridor floor. "I think I love him." _

"_You could have told me sooner." I muttered, darkly._

"_I still love you too!" She retorted, looking up at me. "I still wanna be with you!"_

"_Well you can't have me." I shouted. "You should have thought about that before you cheated on me with Blaise!" _

"_He gives me things you don't!" She responded, angrily. _

_Sadly, I knew what she was talking about. "It's cause I didn't sleep with you?" I replied, my eyes darkening every passing second. _

_Angelina didn't respond. Instead she went back to staring at the floor. "You know what? I'm gonna make this real easy for you Angelina." She looked up at me with disbelief in her eyes. _

"_We're over!" I yelled, walking away from her. _

_End of Flashback _

"_**All this time you were pretending." **_

And till this day, I still remember it. I truly did love her, but she used me. Part of me believes she really did want to break up. Well now it's my turn to break her heart. "Angelina!" I called out. Then, a few seconds later, I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Fred?" It was Angelina. She seemed to be shocked by my appearance here. Honestly, who could really blame her?

"I need to talk to you." I said, trying to hide the disgust from my tone.

"Okay." She replied, stepping over to me.

"Hermione and I..." I began to say, but then pretended to be choked up about it. "are over."

"I'm sorry." She said cautiously. "But, why are you here? You were angry at me last time we saw each other."

"The reason we broke up was because I told Hermione I was still in love with you." I replied. "You were right."

"Oh." Was all Angelina said. She must have been speechless because her mouth was open, but nothing was coming out.

"I want you back Angie." I pleaded, taking her hands in mine.

She smiled. _How fake. _"Sure." She replied, contently.

Little did she know what I really had planned.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! By the way I used these lyrics from a song that is from 2004, Anyone know it? :)


	20. A Flight Risk

**Ashley Ayoub** - Basically, Fred needs Angelina's trust.

**BookishSpark - **Thank you! And you were close it's Lavigne, but you knew the song so that's all that matters...:)

**potterwatch2710 **- I know I felt really bad posting such a short chapter. But this one is much longer so I hope you like it.

**PumpkinHallow4814 **- yes, yes she is.

**September And Summer **- Well...new update haha.

**potterphilsosepher** - Well I'm glad you like all the songs I use :) And yes that's correct haha. Even I was a little sad writing that scene where Fred finds out that Angelina cheated on him.

**For the rest who follow/favorite this story, Thank you so much! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's much longer than my last one ;)**

* * *

"_**Love is like a friendship caught on fire."**_

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" I yelled, "Harry let go of me! Or I swear I'll hex you into oblivion."

"Hermione as much as I love you." He said, "George insisted that I don't release you."

"Why?!" I retorted, trying to get out of his grasp.

"You know why." He replied, sharply.

I scowled. Of course I knew _**why**_. Angelina was down there with _**my **_boyfriend. Probably canoodling him. That tramp.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked, being genuinely concerned, "You never mentioned any problems before." _He knows...oh bloody hell. _

"Look if I tell you what's going on you have to swear you won't say a word to anyone." I replied. Harry nodded, releasing me.

"Well you know how I _**supposedly **_forgave Ron?" I said timidly, slightly shifting away from him.

"Yes, I do..." Harry replied, suspiciously. "You didn't forgive him."

"Nope." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He inquired.

"No." I answered, sharply. "You don't know how badly he hurt me."

"I know you must have felt crushed." Harry said sympathetically. "But I was torn between my two best friends. I just didn't know what to do."

"I didn't realize." I whispered.

"So you guys didn't really break up?" He asked.

"No." I said, chuckling a bit. "It's all an act."

"But, why?" Harry questioned, curiously.

"Fred needs Angelina's trust." I replied. "And she won't trust him if he's with me."

"Ah." He comprehended, "So, what are you planning to do?"

"I can't tell you Harry." I replied. He opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it as he decided at that moment to leave the room. I laid my head down on one of the twin's bed, closing my eyes, and trying to think of something else.

_**Knock Knock **_

The noise startled me as I let a gasp. "Yes?" I said, weakly, as if I was a little kid scared of a thunderstorm.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, affectionately, stepping inside his room. "You know, as much as I appreciate a good show, that was a little too much."

"That wasn't a show Fred." I muttered, woefully, looking downward. However, I saw his face turned instantly serious as he lifted my chin up, and forced me to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, inquisitively.

"I shouldn't be insecure, but the way you were acting around her just brought back those old, _**old **_memories." I retorted.

"Hermione..." He spoke so tenderly, grabbing my hand. He kissed the knuckles gently, leaving me absolutely breathless. "Even when I was with her, my heart was always with you."

I was speechless. Never, like ever, in my life did I think I would ever hear those words come from Fred Weasley. In fact, I never thought my life would turn out like this. A few months ago, all I could see was me marrying Ron Weasley. But, with Fred, there are hundreds of possibilities.

"You always know the right thing I say." I whispered, kissing him gently on the cheek. I intended to pull away, but he grabbed me closer, and forcefully kissed me. And in no way was this kiss a soft, and gently one. It was feisty, demanding, and I could feel like his tongue so very well.

"Fred.." I moaned, but he was persistent. He kept kissing me so passionately, and part of me didn't want that feeling to go away. I felt his hands roam all around my back as I was messing with his hair. But, I knew we could get caught at any moment and I couldn't let that happen.

"Fred!" I yelled, pushing him far away from me. He appeared to be stunned by my actions, as his face was etched with paleness. "I'm sorry. We just can't be seen."

My response seemed to bring some color to his face. "You're right. I just got too caught up in the moment."

"It's fine, but we probably shouldn't be talking right now." I mumbled softly.

"Are you okay now?" Fred asked, cupping my cheek.

"I will be..." I whispered. He shook his head, and laid a kiss upon my cheek.

"Bye." Fred replied, leaving the room.

**(Fred's P.O.V)**

"Is Hermione alright?" Ginny asked, fidgeting back and forth.

"I think she's feeling vulnerable." I said, sadly, shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know what to do."

Ginny smacked my arm aggressively. "You're suppose to make her feel special you jerk!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll think of something. Now I have to go Angelina." I exasperated.

"Bleh, the devil! the bloody devil!" Ginny mimicked, acting like she was vomiting.

Frowning, I walked away from the sickly Ginny. God I couldn't wait till tomorrow night.

**(Hermione's P.O.V) **

I'm Hermione. Bookworm extraordinaire. How could I be so insecure? Oh wait cause I am bookworm extraordinaire. Every guy just **wants** to date a bookworm, right? Please I'm kidding myself. No guy wants to get with a bookworm. No, they all want Angelina's. Wait...Did Fred and Angelina ever...oh god I don't even wanna know. Erase. Erase! Okay I'm good. I think.

**(Fred's P.O.V) **

I had this whole perfect evening planned out for Hermione, but there was only one problem : Angelina. How I was gonna get rid of her? Hm I'm sure I can think of something. I am Fred Weasley after all...

_**Hours Later **_

"Fred, what are you doing?" Hermione whispered angrily.

"Shush you'll ruin the surprise." I warned her.

"We're gonna get in trouble if we get caught. Don't you ever listen to me?" She persisted.

"We won't. As far as I'm concerned I'm in Paris right now looking to find a new shop for WWW." I explained. "And you said you're studying which no one in their right mind would ever _**dare**_ to disrupt."

"Oh is that what you told Angelina, and she bought it?" She retorted, hastingly.

"Actually yes, I'm quite convincing, my dear." I replied, winking at her. She blushed. Oh how I love that blush.

"Now come on." I hastened. I grabbed her hand, and we strolled through Diagon Alley quickly. She kept insisting that I should slow down, but I acted as if I didn't hear her. Finally we stopped at my shop, and she appeared confused.

"Fred...I've seen your shop before." She said, sarcastically.

"Yes, you have love." I smirked at her. "But, you haven't seen the inside."

"Wha-" I cut her off with a small kiss, and lead her inside. She gasped.

The shop was transformed into a theatrical setting, showing silhouettes painted in purple. Old Renaissance paintings hung the sides and at the back of the shop. There were drapes hanging from the ceiling colored in red and purple. The lights were dimmed to a reddish/pinkish setting. And in the center was a little table filled with chocolate covered strawberries, a bottle of wine, and a pan of meatloaf.

I peaked a glance at Hermione who seemed awestruck by this view. I knew she would adore it since she mentioned that she used to go to the theater with her parents. She appeared breathless by this, as if she was trying to find the right words to say.

"I don't know what to say." She said, so softly. "It's all perfect."

I came from behind, and wrapped my arms around her tiny little waist, hearing her sigh. "I'm glad you like it." I replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I do, I really do." She whispered, tilting her head sideways. "Can we eat? I'm really hungry."

I chuckled at that. She really could be a Weasley. "Sure, love."

She smacked my arm aggressively. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'm not your love." She smirked.

"I thought we already agreed that you are my love." I replied, grinning back at her.

"You did, I didn't." Hermione responded, sitting down and taking a strawberry to eat.

"I made you say it though." Instead of taking the seat across from her, I went behind her. I started placing soft little kisses on her neck. But, I could feel her tense up. It felt like she was cringing. Something was definitely wrong.

"I need to ask you something." She whispered. I went to sit down at my chair, and waited for her to speak.

"Did you and Angelina ever...you know?" She asked shyly.

"What? Sleep together?" She cringed again, holding her face in her hands. Apparently my answer was the only thing that could set her mind at peace.

"There's something I didn't tell you." She looked up at me worriedly. "The reason we broke up was because I wouldn't sleep with her."

Hermione still didn't say anything. "And I didn't sleep with anyone yet."

"I don't know how long I can put up this charade Fred." She spoke, delicately. "I hate seeing you with her, even if it's only fake." She added, a tear falling from her cheek.

"I know it's been hard on you. This has been going on for a while now, but it will all end tomorrow." I replied. She gave me a small smile, but I'm pretty sure it was forced. However, I had one idea left. Merlin, I hoped this would do the trick.

"_We'll do it all, Everything, On our own." _

"Come on, let's dance." I said, standing up, offering my hand.

"I can't dance." She mumbled quietly, not looking my way.

"I'll lead." I replied.

"Alright." Hermione whispered, taking my hand.

She placed her small, tiny hands around my neck and dipped her face a bit into my chest. While I placed both my hands on her waist, dipping my face closely to her hair.

"There's a reason Angelina and I will never work out." I whispered into her ear.

"Why's that?" She murmured, still enclosed to my chest.

"We were friends. Angelina and I never were." I said. "You and I have a stronger connection because of our friendship."

"_If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me, And just forget the world?"_

"I wanna believe it." She pleaded. "I really do, but I always feel like I'm not good enough!"

"_I need your grace, To remind me, To find my own"_

"Hermione, I need you more than you will ever know." I retorted.

"Thanks." She stifled, closing the gap between our bodies.

"_I don't know where, Confused about how as well, Just know that these things, Will never change for us at all. If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me, And just forget the world?"_

After the song ended, I pulled away from her, but I held her hand. "Let's go upstairs and eat." She nodded in response. So we packed up the food, and headed upstairs to my flat. This was the last night I would have to lie. Because tomorrow, it will all be over.

* * *

So like it? love it? know the song? like the song? Leave a review and let me know!


	21. All Too Well

I know I took forever to update and I'm so, so sorry!

Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also if there are any grammar mistakes I apologize. It's 3 a.m here. lol.

* * *

"_All those emotions fanning from intense love, intense frustration, intense jealousy, confusion, all of that in my mind, all those emotions are red."_

Ever get that feeling of boredom? Nothing to do, but stay in your house and mope? Yea that's what I'm doing. I can't even try to focus on this book I'm reading. Why? Well Fred is with Angelina, and it's driving me nuts! And it doesn't help that my flat is completely quiet. _Sigh_.

This silence is killing me. And I have no one around. George is busy with the shop. Ginny is with Harry. Ron is with, bleh, Lavender. And Fred is with Angelina...This is exhausting. How is it that I am always alone? And I hate being alone. All this frustration and jealousy is eating me up alive.

It's like all my emotions are so built up, and I have no way of controlling them. I could curse someone with no intentions to do so. I just _hate _this. I feel like a stupid little school girl. The insecurities, the worries, the anxieties! The pressures of not being good enough, smart enough, and pretty enough. This all goes back to my days at Hogwarts. It's awful being the only girl who has frizzy hair, and it's even worse when that girl likes to read.

_Flashback_

"_I heard you got a date to the Yule Ball mudblood." Malfoy sneered at me. _

"_Yes I do." I retorted, turning my direction towards my book. _

"_How's that even possible?" He scoffed. "Who'd want to date a mudblood?" _

"_Apparently he would!" I growled. _

"_Maybe it was a bet." He smirked, his smile broadening. I glared at him in response, but his face remained the same. "It makes sense, you know, no one in their right mind would ever ask you out. Not even those books would." Draco added, pointing to my stack of books. _

_End of Flashback _

For a very long time, I truly believed that. Part of me was shocked when Viktor Krum had asked me out. Obviously I wanted Fred to ask me, but he had asked Angelina...Ugh! how do all my memories go back to them? See? I really can't control this.

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think. She's an actress. She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress." _

All I could think about was Angelina. It still pondered my mind how she knew I liked Fred. I had theories, but nothing was for sure. So on this cold, snowy, stormy day in England, I was sitting here on my couch staring at my window. Thinking about the old times..

_Flashback_

_Fred and Angelina had just come in from the portrait door. I was looking at them with envy, narrowing my eyes, but Angelina had caught me staring so I quickly averted my eyes. I went back to focusing on my book, when Angelina took Fred to one of the couches. Secretly I was watching them again...She started giving him little kisses on his cheek and neck. _

_I was so ready to pounce on her. It's bad enough she's dating him but to shove it in my face? No. Just no. All I wanted to do was go over there, push her aside, and kiss Fred. But, I couldn't, Fred didn't feel the same way, and it's not like we were on speaking terms with each other. _

_Finally, Fred pulled away. He mumbled something into her eye and ran up to his dormitory. He saw me but quickly darted his eyes to the floor. I scoffed, drifting my eyes off to the window. _

"_Hermione." Angelina came over to my table and sat down next to me. _

"_Yes?" I asked, surprised by her appearance. We'd never talked before. _

"_How are you?" She asked, concerned. _

"_I'm fine." I said, even though I was lying. _

"_You don't have to fake it in front of me." She told me, grabbing my hand. _

"_I'm fine." I assured her. _

"_Fine." She replied, "But gawking at Fred and I isn't going to change anything. It won't change the fact that you're all alone." _

_She walked away from and then Fred came back. They both left through the portrait door, and I sat there staring at the empty door for at least five minutes. _

_End of Flashback _

It's still funny how the past can recreate itself. It doesn't matter if I'm nineteen years old, or if I have a job. I'm still that insecure, bushy-haired, bookworm from Hogwarts. And I really hate my job. I don't know if that'll ever change. Hell, It's true for even Angelina. I thought she was a nice girl, but she fooled us all. Goes to show you, that you can't judge a book by its' cover. And I highly doubt that she'll ever change.

"_Braced myself for the goodbye. 'Cause that's all I've ever known. Then you took me by surprise..."_

_Pop _

"Oh!" I squealed, jumping off my couch. I suddenly felt a pair of steady hands grip my waist to lift me up. "Fred?"

"Hi." He responded, sitting next me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." I replied, trying to mask my emotions.

"Hermione." He said, sweetly. "I know you better than anyone else."

"Just because you know me doesn't mean you can help me." I retorted.

"I can try if you just tell me what's bothering you!" He replied, raising his voice a slightly bit higher. "Stop bottling up your emotions."

"Fine! You wanna hear it?!" I snapped. "I hated it when you were with her. I hate that it's happening now. I hate that I'm always jealous of her. I hate that I'm insecure. And I hate that I can't stop feeling this way!" _Oh no, what did I say? _

I was expecting Fred to yell at me, even storm out of this room, but he didn't. He didn't even scowl at me. Something Ron would have a definitely done. Every time we had a quarrel, he would always go to his "friend's" house. Maybe ten percent of the time he actually did. However, I knew Fred was never like his brother, but at the same time he would never tolerate yelling.

"Why are you still here?" I mumbled, softly.

"You've had a hard time." He whispered, hugging me closely. "I don't wanna make it worse."

"How can you be this good to me when I was so awful to you?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I remember when I saw you at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. I was so envious that I wanted to take him away from you." Fred said.

"Um where are you going with this?" I questioned.

"What I'm trying to say is, is that I know what you're going through." He stated.

"What?" I proclaimed.

"I was jealous of Ron. I wanted to be with you! And I hated that he always had you." He retorted.

_Oh god I don't know what to say. I can't breathe! Okay Exhale, Inhale. And Repeat. And Repeat. And Repeat for the last time. _

"Then why didn't you ask me to the Yule Ball?" I questioned, curiously.

"I couldn't bring myself to ask you." He confessed. "And when I saw you in that dress, I wish I had."

"Well you didn't look too bad yourself." I giggled a bit.

"Liked what you saw Granger?" He smirked. This reminded me of the Fred I knew at Hogwarts.

"Frightfully yes." I admitted, rolling my eyes.

"Is that when you started falling in love with me?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, but I did have a really big crush on you." I whispered, timidly. I felt Fred kiss the top of my head which sent shivers down my spine. "What about you?"

He sighed. "Honestly, I think I've always had feelings for you on some level. But it wasn't until my sixth year that I began to think of you in a different way."

"What? You're saying I was like your sister?" I said hastingly.

"In a weird way, yes, I was always very protective of you." Fred replied. "But, it was never like that with Ginny. Somehow my feelings changed from that to desire. And then desire to love."

"Lovely." I chuckled a bit.

"That's you though." He grinned.

"Haha right." I replied, sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Fred said, his smile disappearing from his face.

"But how? why?" I asked, shockingly.

"There are so many things that you don't see. Your courageous, brave, smart, not to mention beautiful as well. How do you not see that?" He asked, tenderly touching my cheek.

"Because to me, I'm still that bushy haired bookworm. That's not attractive. At all." I responded.

"Well it is to me." He said, as he came closer and closer to my face. Soon, I felt the warmth of his lips. Every time he kissed me, I just felt secure, safe, happy. It was like sparks were flying inside my head. And I never wanted to let this feeling go.

_Hold on, if I'm here with Fred and he was suppose to be with Angelina...then where is she? _So reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Where's Angelina?" I asked, abruptly, straying away from his lips while tugging his shirt with my fingers.

"She's with George, unknowingly, of course." He replied, softly stroking my hair.

"I don't get it." I muttered.

"I can't put up this charade any longer." He began to explain, "I despise what this fake relationship is doing to you."

"Bu-"

"No buts" He exclaimed. "It's been going on for three weeks now. I'm done with this."

He definitely seemed persistent about his decision. And truth be told I was relieved. But wait, what was his plan?

"Fred?" I asked, nervously. "What did you do with her?"

"Well.." He said, casting his face to my wall. "She's fine if that makes you feel any better."

"No it doesn't!" I yelled, "I have to know what you're planning."

"It's not exactly something I can blurt out now." He replied casually.

"Oh my god! George is doing something to her? Isn't he?" I gasped, as I realized what he could be doing to her.

"No, she's perfectly safe." He said contently.

"Then what?" I insisted, ragging on his shirt. "You have to tell me!"

"I...uh...-"

_Pop_

George suddenly appeared in the room, looking rather pleased with himself. _What is going on? _

"Well Fred, it's done." He announced.

"You sure?" Fred asked, giving his twin a stern look.

"Yes." George said, smirking. "She's in the box."

* * *

A'N I just wanna say that I am so ecstatic that 100 people follow this story and that over 100 people have left me reviews. Honestly, I can't believe this many people like my story.:) I used to think I was a horrible writer, like really horrible. Anyway leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	22. May These Memories Break Our Fall

I'm so sorry for the very long wait. I was so busy with schoolwork and haven't had any time unfortunately. But I thank you for your patience.

A/N: In this chapter, it is mostly based on memories so there's not much planning and scheming, but there will be in the next chapter :) I will also try to update faster.

* * *

"_Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." _

* * *

"_Always Silent, I just think a lot."_

Pitch Black. Quiet. Echoness. Silence. Voices...I could hear voices, but there were nowhere to be heard. It was like this sound wave. Like a speaker. And then there was me. Who was standing in the middle of this blackness. A spark flew to my right, and then a red spark flew to my left. What was happening? Abruptly a screen appeared.

"_Cross the room your silhouette start to makes it way to me. The playful conversation starts, counting all your quick remarks. Like passing notes in secrecy." _

I felt my breath constricting by the second. I was wearing this gorgeous pink dress. My hair was tamed for once. I was going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. Mhm, I was. A famous quidditch player was taking me to this dance! Usually I don't spend many hours getting ready, but this was an exception. There at the top of the staircase stood the bulgarian seeker. He looked handsome. I made my way down and greeted him fairly. He lent me his arm, and I soon found myself living in a fairytale.

"_Standing frozen in the memory." _

I could feel my lungs tightening as to what I was seeing right this very moment. My worst nightmare. The Yule Ball. There were ice glaciers. Everything was so decorated for this special occasion. And there was Fred and Angelina...right in the middle of the dance floor. She smiled warmly at him while her hands were secured around his neck. Fred had his hands wrapped around her waist while looking deeply into her eyes. I felt sick to my stomach. How could this be happening to me? The memory vanished.

"_I don't wanna tell a lie. I don't wanna have to hide. It's on the line. I've waited for a sign." _

This one was in my fifth year. Fred and I were studying. Well I was. He, however, wouldn't stop playing with my hair. It was aggravating. I kept telling him to stop, although my heart wasn't really in it. I secretly adored it. His fingers were so soft. It was as if he put baby powder on them every day. I was trying so desperately to hold back giggles. Cause not only did I want to give him the satisfaction, but I didn't want to let on that I really, really liked him. I wish I didn't have to hide my feelings, but I have to because of Ron. Living a lie is the worst thing ever.

"_I can't love alone" _

Now my sixth year. Lavender had just passed by Ron and I. She was smiling at him, and not in a friendly way. Ron gave her a half-smile. Then, she responded by giggling behind her hand. It seemed like I was completely oblivious to him. I was head over heels and he wasn't.

"_Oh What a shame. What a rainy ending given to a perfect day." _

There was a storm going on outside. I sat in the common room watching it as it went on. Oh how I remembered the emotions so very perfectly. Frightful. Despair. Anger. Sadness. It was suppose to be a perfect day, however it ended tragically. Ron and I were suppose to meet up in the kitchen for our date, but he never showed up. No, I found out through Harry that he was with some other girl. They didn't do anything, but he stood me up for some other girl.

"_Life's like this you, you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you take what you get and turn it into honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it. No, No, No" _

_**Dear Fred, **_

_** I know I shouldn't be talking to you since Ron is so jealous of you. But, I care a great for you. Please talk to me...I need you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione **_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_** You're right, you shouldn't be talking to me. But, like you, I care too much, and I simply can't ignore you. You haven't lost me. What happened?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Fred**_

_**Dear Fred,**_

_** I can't stand being in this relationship with Ron. I always feel like he doesn't care about me. I feel weak, pathetic, atrocious. What should I do? **_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_** Well my brother is a git. But, my advice is, ignore him. If he cares, he'll come crawling back. And you are none of those things. You are brave, beautiful, and confident. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Fred**_

"_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead. Held up so high on such a breakable thread." _

I was sitting in a chair at St. Mungos. Right after the final battle, Fred got hit by a curse. All of us were terrified, especially Mrs. Weasley. She looked like she could break down at the slightest little thing. I was praying deeply that he wouldn't leave me. We've been through too much for him to just die now. He couldn't...He just couldn't...

The memories started flashbacking. One after the other. The screen was becoming brighter and brighter...A radiant beam was showing from a rectangular shaped window. I was very unaware of my settings.

"Hermione." Someone said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was brought back into reality as I saw one of the Weasley twins sit next the bed I was currently in. _What happened to me? _

"Um, what happened?" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Well you kinda fell." He said.

"Fell?" I questioned, rubbing my forehead.

"You fainted, then fell." He replied.

"Oh, that's why my forehead hurts." I said. "But I was sitting." _How can something like that happen? _

"Yea you stumbled off the couch." He responded, shifting his eyes away from me.

"Oh." That's all I could say.

"Well, yea, it was kinda my fault." He said, looking rather guilty. _Wait it must be George...but I can't see properly. My eyes were still adjusting. _

"George?" I said inquisitively.

"Yea." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault. I think I was just so overwhelmed by everything that it just sort of happened." I explained. Clearly for the past couple of days I've been an emotional wreck.

"I'd reckon you'd be angry with me for months." He confessed.

"No I'm not." I smiled. "So, how long have I been asleep?"

"I'd say about fourteen hours." George answered. "I haven't slept all night."

I chuckled. "Well, you should probably get some sleep."

"I'll agree with you on that." He responded, grinning a bit.

"Umm, why is Angelina in a box?" I asked. "How could you get her in there? What are you planning?" I added, hastingly.

"Woah, woah calm down. I don't need you fainting again." George said thoughtfully. "You already did it once." He added, with a wink.

"Then what happened?" I demanded, squinting my eyes.

"I may have slipped her something." He mumbled, glancing at the left side of the room.

"Of course." I sighed. "Then you put her into a box. But, why is she there?"

"It was Fred's idea. He said he wanted answers, but I'm pretty sure there's something else that he's not telling me." George said.

"Well that's Fred." I muttered softly. "Where is he anyway?"

"Downstairs, he's working." His smile widening. "He'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"You okay?" George questioned sincerely.

"It's just...I feel like my memories were just made yesterday. Their so life-like." I said. "I can't stop thinking about Angelina and Fred. I just can't."

"You really shouldn't dwell on the past. It's no good." He replied. I felt a little better. "You know what memory I remember?"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"How Fred turned envious at the sight of you and Ron." George stated.

"There's no way-"

"Oh yes, it's true. You may be smart, but I know my twin better than everyone else." He said, cutting me off.

He was right. There was no denying it. And I was sick of feeling like an insecure little girl. She needs to go. "Thanks, George." I said, getting off from the bed. I gave him a small hug, and then left.

* * *

I was ruffling my hair trying to gain more conscious of my whereabouts. The shop was just always so crowded. It was impossible trying to get through from one place to the next. I was shuffling through the shelves trying to get past other young wizards.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, tripping over a product. However, someone caught me.

"You're alright, don't worry." He said.

"Fred..." I said breathlessly. "I've been trying to find you." I found my balance, and stared blankly at him.

"Well, here I am." He replied, smirking broadly at me.

"I need you tell me what's going on." I insisted.

"I have questions to ask her." Fred replied, his smile gone.

"That can't just be it." I said, my tone rising.

"This isn't something I can just blurt out." He whispered softly.

"Can't you just give me something?" I groaned. "So my mind can have some peace."

He kissed my forehead softly. "She knows things. That's all I can say now."

"Fine." I replied. "I'm going back upstairs."

"See you tonight." Fred said, leaning in and kissing me tenderly on the lips.

* * *

**(Fred's P.O.V) **

I walked into the backroom where Angelina was. She looked up at me with this anger in her eyes. I scowled in response, took a seat, and sat across from her. She was tied up, her wand out of reach, so there was no way of her escaping.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked, menancily.

"You know Ron pretty well, right?" I questioned, angrily.

"Yes, he told me everything." She replied, rudely. "But how do you know I won't lie?"

"Because you drank the veritaserum George gave you." I wiggled my eyebrows. She frowned, remembering that George had slipped her something.

"So, tell me Angelina. Is Ron hiding anything?" I smirked, my hands on my kneecaps.

"Yes." she muttered, softly.

* * *

So leave reviews? Hate? Love? like?

A/N: I used many song lyrics in this chapter, know any of them? ;)


	23. You're the Prince, and I'm the Princess

Well hello...please don't hate me. I know I've been gone for a very long time, but the truth is I was so busy with school I just had no time or energy. But good news is I am done with school so I will update more frequently. Please enjoy this very long chapter, I wrote a lot ;)

* * *

"Are you sure she's telling the truth?" I exasperated, huffing out a sigh.

"She was under veritaserum. There's no way she could have lied about this." Fred said smartly.

"True...but, what if she was able to fight it?" I questioned, nervously.

"Hermione, she couldn't." George said arrogantly.

"And how would you know that?" I retorted, turning my head towards him.

"Look, Hermione, she's not us." Fred grinned, while gesturing to his twin who was also smirking.

"But, she did date you." I pointed out looking at my boyfriend. "She might have picked up a thing or two from you."

Both the twins stared at me dumbstruck as if they didn't know what I was talking about. Sighing, "She could have learned it from Fred." I stated.

"Please, she's not that smart." George retorted. Fred looked at his twin in surprise. "I never liked her, sorry Fred." He added, quickly.

Fred stared dumbfounded at me. "Did you know about this?" He asked.

"Well...yea." I answered shyly. "But, seriously George, I think she is capable of learning that."

"No. There's just no way." George retorted.

"She knew I liked Fred back then, and she still dated him!" I yelled. "Who knows what else she can do?"

"What are you suggesting Hermione?" Fred asked.

"I'm just saying I need to see if it for myself." I explained. "I mean if Ron is really capable of doing this. Honestly, this is so out of character for him."

"But-" Fred started, but I cut him off.

"I need to talk to her." I said abruptly, walking out of the flat. The flights of stairs took me straight to where the backroom was, where she was..

"Hermione." Angelina smiled wickedly at me, still tied up. "What brings you down here?"

"Don't play dumb with me." I scowled, pacing slowly into the room. "You know why I'm here."

"Oh I'm guessing you found that note I sent to Ron, right?" She asked arrogantly.

"Why?" I demanded.

She laughed, "Why you? Well I wanted Fred at the time, but I knew you wanted him. And I just couldn't let that happen. Honestly the bookworm and one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts?"

"But you said you didn't like him." I said rudely. "Or did you lie about that?"

"No, that part was true. But, I'm selfish so I wanted to keep him for myself." She grinned mischievously. "Plus, seeing you depressed always made me happy."

"Fred was in love with me when he was with you." I replied.

"Ha, is that what he told you?" She scoffed. "Because he told me he loved me too. And if he really loved you, how come he treated you like you were invisible?"

"_And you just see right through me." _

"We had a fight." I replied, murderously. "But he was always there for me." And on that note, I walked away from her, and up the flights of stairs. I knew she was trying to mess with my mind just like how she did it at Hogwarts, but I couldn't let her in. I walked in to see Fred's face completely serious. No smile or anything.

"Hermione, is she lying?" Fred asked concerned.

"I didn't ask, she brought up something else." I replied, sadly, not looking at Fred.

"Hermione, what happened?" George questioned.

'

"It's nothing." I said, forcing a smile. I took a deep breath and said, "Does anyone know Ron's schedule?"

"What?" Both of them asked, confused.

"We have to follow him around to see if it's true." I argued.

"Why do we need to follow Ron?" Ginny said while coming in through the fireplace, dusting off her green colored-business suit.

"Ginny come here." I called out. She tiptoed over to me while trying to balance herself on her high heels.

"Well?" She asked curiously. I whispered the secret Angelina had told Fred. Ginny gasped.

"Really?" Her eyes widened, "Someone's not going to happy about that."

"I don't know if it's true." I muttered.

"How?!" She shrieked. "How can she make that up?"

"This is Angelina we're talking about." I retorted. "She could."

"Well...she is a bitch." Ginny replied, seeing my reasoning.

"Language Ginevra." George said sternly, but mockingly. Ginny scowled. She always hated it when others' called her "Ginevra."

"Look." I said, seriously. "We need to know where Ron is. Does anyone know where he could be?" I glanced at the clock which read 5:09 p.m.

"He could be leaving the ministry." Fred replied.

"At this time?" Ginny questioned.

"Actually, yea, I remember he used to come home at 6." Fred assured her.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" She exasperated, grabbing my hand and leading me to the fireplace. "Fred, are you coming?"

"George can you handle the store?" He asked his twin.

"Yea, go on." George replied, gesturing to the fireplace. Fred clapped his twin on the back, and walked over to us. We all ducked into the fireplace. It barely fit all of us since Fred was so tall. I grabbed some floo powder, coughing a bit as some of it hit my face.

"Ministry of Magic!" I shouted. Green flames erupted the three of us. And we soon landed on the black marble stones of the Ministry. In a sea of people, I felt like I was being suffocated. People were elbowing me, touching my arms, and nudging sides of my hips.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Fred asked me, with sincerity. I hadn't even noticed my facial expression changing.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, breaking whatever terrible thought came to my mind.

"Hermione." He said sternly. He wasn't buying it, at all. I didn't wanna tell him what Angelina had said to me, but I had to think of something.

"It's just...I can't picture Ron actually doing this. It's like he's put under a trance. A hypnosis." I confessed.

"A what?" Ginny asked, confounded.

"It's a muggle thing." I explained. "When I was younger, my parents took me to see this magician. He asked for a member of the audience to come up, so he picked a guy. He started putting him under a trance and he was doing weird things."

"Like what?" Fred questioned. His brows were furrowed. I honestly have never seen him this concerned before.

"Shoving a bucket of ice-cream in his face viciously." I shuddered as I remember how messed up his face was. Both his cheeks, his clothes were dripping in chocolate ice-cream, hell there was even ice cream up his nose, the horror!

"How does this add up to Ron?" Ginny asked. "It's not like he's under any trance."

"I know." I mumbled. "But something is off with him."

"Look, Hermione, nothing is wrong with him." Ginny stated. "He's doing this out of his own free will."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

We walked past the guy who was selling "the daily prophet," aka newspapers. We came towards the fountain because we figured we'd be able to see him if he were here. However, a half hour later, there was no sign of him.

"Guys, I don't think he's here." I whispered.

"Shush." Ginny replied, "There he is!" She pointed to the left side of the fountain. He was wearing a black suit matched with a black hat while carrying a briefcase.

"I'll be right back." I muttered.

"What are you doing Hermione?" He whispered vigorously, grabbing my arm. "He'll see you."

"No he won't." I said, yanking my arm away from him. I casted a disillusionment charm on myself. "Hide." I mumbled.

I weaved and bobbed so I wouldn't run into anyone. Eventually I caught up with him. I was facing his backside, and leaning my head in slowly so he wouldn't notice anything abnormal.

"Listen, honey, I'm coming home right now." He spoke into a muggle phone. The one I had taught him how to use. "Don't worry, she doesn't suspect a thing." He added, whispering.

_What is going on? _"I will break up with her." He insisted. _Break up with her? He's only dating Lavender! _

I needed to find out more, but before I could do anything I was suddenly pushed to the side by some women rushing to get through the crowd. Not that I could blame her, there were always so many people here. I headed back to go find Fred and Ginny so I could tell them what I had overhead. I saw two figures with red hair talking over in a secluded corner, so I quickly walked over there.

"Guys." I whispered. Fred whipped out his wand so fast, I flicked and fell to the floor. "It's Hermione." I added hastingly.

"Hermione?" Ginny murmured. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Well your brother here was ready to attack me." I retorted.

"Sorry about that love." Fred said apologetically, giving me his puppy eyes. It was always so difficult to stay mad at him when he did it. He looked _**so **_adorable. "I thought you were Ron." He added shyly.

I reluctantly got up seeing as someone could step on me any minute now, and vanished off the charm so I could be visible again. "Well sweetheart, I guess I must have a man's voice." I said sarcastically, rubbing dust off my shoulder.

He pulled me into a hug, spreading warmth throughout my body. The way he made me feel whilst in his arms...well let's just say that I felt safe being in his arms. So smug. So comfortable. Damn, he could be a pillow.

"Would you two like a room?" Ginny said hauntingly, while smirking at us. I laughed shoving my face into his chest to avoid eye-contact.

"You know," Fred whispered softly into my ear, "I wouldn't mind a room." I instantly froze. Was he talking about what I think he was talking about? Okay no time for this discussion. We have better things to talk about.

I snapped out of it and smacked his head. Ginny laughed, while Fred started rubbing circles around his neck. "Oi! Hermione!" He groaned, "What was that for?"

"You should know." I grinned. "Besides there's something important I need to tell you."

Immediately, their faces turned from smiles to frowns. "What is it?" Ginny spoke quietly.

"I think there's another women." I replied just as quietly. I glanced at Fred who appeared bewildered. Ginny just looked stunned. Both of them were pale, portraying a stone cold white coloring.

"It wasn't a lie?" She whispered.

"I guess not." I responded. I was just as shocked as they were. Something had to be off. There _**had **_to be something.

_**March 1st **_

"Fred!" I shouted. "We're gonna be late! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" He replied. "It takes time to look this handsome."

He came into the foyer wearing a black suit matched with a turquoise blouse and a black tie. His hair was neatly combed giving him a handsome appearance. We matched well together. I was wearing a blue strapless dress matched with black heels. My hair was wavy yet curly. And I applied a bit makeup aka eyeliner, concealer, and some bronzer.

"Well don't you look beautiful" He whispered, caressing my cheek. I blushed. My cheeks were colored in pink.

"Well you look handsome." I replied, quietly.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding his arm out for me.

"Yes." I responded, grabbing onto his arm. We apparated to Malfoy Manor. The Wedding was being held in the backyard and it was definitely a unique setting. Luna's bridesmaid wore yellow sunny dresses which didn't surprise me at all. Then all the groomsmen were wearing black and white outfits matched with green ties.

There were six chairs in each of the rows. And there were five rows. In the center was a yellow-whitish carpet leading straight to the altar where there were yellow lilies. The trees were silhouetted against the sky, portraying a light green and turquoise setting. It was beautiful, like it came out of a movie. Of course I was happy to be here and it didn't bother me that I wasn't in the wedding. It was just family that was allowed in her wedding.

Everyday I thought of my wedding. And how perfect it could be. I definitely wanted a summer wedding. Maybe overlooking the sunset? It would be magical. I could see myself in a beautiful white gown, and Fred in a tux looking oh so gorgeous. Having our friends and family (excluding Ron) watching us get married. Yes I've only dated Fred for a couple of months, but I want to marry him more than anything else in this world.

Fred squeezed my hand. _Oh lord, I forgot he was even here._ I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. A real genuine smile. It was small, but content.

"We better sit down." I muttered, trying to forget what I had just pictured in my brain.

The harpist began playing a soft and sweet melody. The bridesmaid came hand in hand with their groomsmen. And then there was Draco standing next the ministry official. He was wearing a black bow tie and a cleaned-well-shaped tux. Finally, Luna came, and she was wearing a simple-white-cotton dress. The veil was laced covering her face, and she was slowly walking down the aisle as we all stood up watching her. _Who knew Luna and Draco would ever happen?_

Draco lifted the veil over her face and took her hands in his. Both of them proclaimed their love for one and another. And then they became husband and wife. They leaned in for a kiss and soon everyone was clapping for them including myself. This is something that I have desired for so many years, and to be honest this is all I ever wanted. Someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. They pulled apart, and Draco whipped out his wand. Suddenly, everything was changing.

A white tent erupted and soon there were twenty tables in the area. All had dark green coverings of course. A dance floor in the middle of it, and a band right in front of it. The lighting was bright enough to walk around, even though it was dark outside. And I don't know how this happened but, somehow Fred had disappeared away from me. _Where did he go? _

"Hermione!" Someone shouted.

I whipped my head around and saw Neville coming towards me. _Wow, he looked amazing in his tux. He really grew up well. _"Neville!" I said, embracing him in a hug.

"How've you been?" He asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm good." I replied, smiling. "And you?"

"I'm great." He lit up. "I'm dating someone."

"Oh who?" I asked meekly.

"A muggle girl named Amy." Neville said shyly, scuffing his nose.

"That's great!" I exclaimed, before I realized. "Does she know you're a wizard?"

"Yeah." He chuckled a bit. "She's over there by the bar." He pointed to the young lady wearing a silver strapless dress drinking a martini.

"Oh she looks lovely." I said. "That must have been some interesting talk."

"It was." He grinned, "But she understood."

"Well I'm happy for you." I replied.

"What about you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm dating Fred." I mumbled.

"Who?" Neville asked once more astounded.

"That would be me." Fred came up suddenly and wrapped his arm around me.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Talking to Luna. I was giving her my congratulations." Fred simply stated. "Even if it is to ferret boy over there."

"Fred, good to see you." Neville led out his hand and Fred shook it.

"Good to see you too." He replied. "Now if you don't mind, I must take Hermione away."

"Don't mind at all." He nodded. "Have a great night."

Fred took my hand and we went to the dance floor. There were other couples sprawled across the floor, including Draco and Luna, who both looked into each other eyes dreamily. This slow song ended and soon another one began to play.

"_You gave my shirt back. _

_I don't really get the meaning_

_It's like you're giving up before it all goes wrong" _

Fred pulled himself closely to me. The lights dimmed, and he wrapped one of his hands on my head while the other was on my hip.

"Do you ever think about getting married Hermione?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." I confessed. "Are you scared of marriage?" _I was definitely fearful of how he was going to respond. I mean...what if he's scared of commitment?_

"Sometimes, I do." He said.

"Really? you're not scared of it?" I asked surprisingly.

"Nah, Weasley men aren't afraid of marriage." He winked, smirking at me.

"_You say love's a fragile thing_

_Made of glass"_

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" I smiled.

"What can I say? I'm a man of many talents." He grinned. I smacked his shoulder.

"_If I could turn this plane around_

_I'd fly to where you are right now_

_Write your name into the sky_

_Hope that it'll light up your eyes." _

"You think about marrying me?" I asked jokingly, but part of me was actually serious. He shook his head downward, but I could see the blush.

"Would you think I was a freak if I wanted to marry you my seventh year?" Fred said shyly.

"Actually I would have said yes if you had asked." I professed.

"Well, you picked the right twin." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed, showing the pink that came to my cheeks once more.

"_Wake up you, you won't pick up the phone whatever_

_You're probably sleeping, I hope we're still OK_

_I, I, I wanna go wherever you are_

_I, I, I wanna be wherever you are_

_I, I, I wanna see whatever you are" _

"But, dear, you won't know when that'll happen." He whispered into my ear.

"Oh really? So no more girls? Just me?" I asked humorously, but I was partly serious. His smirk turned into a smile.

"You're the only girl for me." He said. "I don't want to see you with anyone ever again."

"_Make it stronger_

_Try for me just a little longer" _

I could hear his heart beat rapidly. As for me? I was trying to control my heart. Even though we were in a midst of people, I felt like he was the only one in the room. Didn't matter how many people were there. He was the only one I could see through my eyes. And I think he felt the same. His eyes were full of desire, looking intently at my eyes and my eyes only. Oh how mesmerizing his eyes were. It was captivating. He pulled me into a kiss. Full of longing, yearning, and le amour.

"_If I could turn this plane around_

_I'd fly to where you are right now_

_Write your name into the sky_

_Hope that it'll light up your eyes." _

"I..uh...should give...uh...Luna my congratulations." I managed to finally say. This song ended, and an upbeat song started to play.

"_You wanna play, You wanna stay, You wanna have it all. You started messing with my head until I hit a wall."_

"Okay." His voice sounding husky. I left the dance floor, trying not to run into dancing couples. I marched to the front table, you know, the one you see in muggle weddings. There was Luna happily drinking firewhisky while Draco was tightly holding her left hand.

"_Even if the Stars and moon collide. I never want you back into my life. You can take your words and all your lies." _

"Hi Luna!" I said. She responded by staring up at me with dazed eyes.

"Oh hello, Hermione." She said dreamily. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to wish you both a good life together." I replied. Clearly Luna was a bit tipsy.

"Thanks, Hermione." Draco said, standing up, giving me his hand to shake.

"You're welcome. I'm sure you two will be very happy together." I responded, shaking his hand.

"Will I see you around?" Draco asked genuinely.

"Oh yes...we must see you around." Luna said drinking to the bottom of her glass. Immediately, she began filling it up again.

"Of course." I smiled. "I'll leave you to take care of your bride."

"Well if you must." He joked. I laughed and walked away. It really did amaze me how much he changed. He was always capable of change, but never did till he met Luna. Eventually I made my way to Fred, and we quickly said our goodbyes. So a half-hour later, we found ourselves walking the empty streets of Diagon Alley since it was 12:30 a.m. For the first time in a long time, it was just silence between us.

I desperately wanted to tell him about what Angelina had told me, but I was too scared. Yes, little miss know-it-all is actually scared of something. Honesty has always been a sensitive for me. You may be honest with one person, but how do you know that person is being honest with you? He could lie for all I know.

"Did you love me and Angelina at the same time?" I asked abruptly. Fred appeared taken aback by this as a shock of pain went across his face.

"Where did you hear that?" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Why does that matter?" I said harshly. "Is it true?"

"No!" He retorted. Fred leaned in closer to me, and grabbed my hand swinging it around. "Listen, when I told her I loved her I was angry at you because we had that fight."

I huffed. "You didn't have to treat me like I was invisible."

"I was stupid. A really stupid git." He said. "If I could change the past then I would."

I began walking again with him swinging my hand. "She said this to me when I went downstairs."

"I'm telling you Hermione that you're the one." Fred said seriously, locking his eyes intently at mine. I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He had such smooth skin.

"I love you." He nuzzled into my neck. He peppered small kisses onto my cheek sending chills down my spine.

"Fred.." I moaned. "We need to go."

"Right." He pulled away. We walked for about five minutes staring at the stars which were shining so brightly. And there was a full moon tonight. We soon apparated to the store, and I noticed something different. It was much too quiet.

"George!" I shouted. His twin came into the room panicking and looking anxious.

"Guys, she's gone." George replied, frightfully.

"What do u mean she's gone?" I asked worried.

"Meaning she broke the wards we put on her." He said.

_This couldn't be good..._

* * *

So what did you guys think? Know any of the songs I used? Leave a review :) love you all.

A/N (May 12th) : I don't wanna sound mean but if I get no reviews on this chapter then I won't update anymore. I'm sorry if I sound mean, but if I get no reviews it means no one is longer interested in this story.


	24. She's Not A Saint

Well...here's another update. So I have one question, for my next story would you like a marriage law fic story or a complete brand new one?

oh and thanks for the ppl who did review on the last chapter.

Read on..:)

* * *

One week went by. Two weeks went by. Three weeks went by. Four weeks went by. And now here we are. It's April first, my boyfriend and his twin's birthday. And still, Angelina was nowhere to be found. Neither was Ron. It was like they had both disappeared from the world, which was never a good sign. George said I was overreacting, and that I was worrying over nothing. But, it wasn't nothing. If it was nothing, I wouldn't be waking up everyday feeling like a prey. There wouldn't be this queasy feeling in pit of my stomach. My self-doubts that haunted me every single day. The worthlessness I felt each waking moment because of those words Angelina had said to me. If everything was really okay, I wouldn't be like this. But today, I was going to fake my emotions. I would have to. This was their birthday, and I couldn't let my worries get the best of me today.

They were turning twenty-three today. The twins insisted they wanted nothing more than just a simple get together with the family, except Ron, with close friends included as well. Luna, Malfoy, Neville, Harry, and myself were invited of course. Outside my window, I could see a white tent rising. It was the same white tent used at Bill and Fleur's wedding. _Oh the memories. _At least for today, I could try to enjoy myself.

As I made my way downstairs, I could hear laughter ringing throughout the kitchen. There were small fireworks erupting up to my floor, and the sound of claps being made. Of course it would be like this. It was their birthday after all. "Fred!" I heard Ginny screeched. "Fix my hair now!" _Oh lord what did they do? _

"Come on Gin," George said trying to stay composed, "It doesn't look that bad."

"It does too!" She screamed, "Fix it! or I will hex off your balls!" I gasped, I have never heard her talk like this. She's always been bold, but not that bold.

"But, it looks very charming on you." Luna said, "I think it's your color."

"See?!" Fred exasperated. "Loony-I mean Luna here likes it."

"Luna you're not helping!" Ginny whined, "It's not pretty!"

"But, I rather like the color orange." She replied, "It reminds me of my fathers' plums."

I felt bad for the poor girl. Since Ron wasn't around to play victim to their pranks, nor Percy since he moved out, they had to resort to poor Ginny. She never saw it coming. Feeling pitiful for her, I took out my wand and changed it back to her original color. She didn't seem to notice I changed it, as she was still looking at her older brothers menacingly.

"Hey Ginny, how's it going?" She turned to me with a very annoyed look shown upon her face.

"They made my hair orange!" She replied, tugging onto the strands of her hair. Then she realized, I had somehow changed it back. A smile erupted on her face. "Thanks, Hermione." She turned back to her brothers smirking evilly at them. "You will pay for this." And with that she stormed away with Luna following her.

"George..." I said oh so sweetly.

"Hermione..." He said sweetly, but mockingly.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and maybe steal Fred away for a moment or two?" I asked, plastering a huge smile on my face.

"Bye, Georgie boy." Fred said quickly, walking towards me.

"Hey! You're leaving me?" His twin asked pretending to be hurt.

"My lady needs me." He replied, grabbing my hand, "I'm sure you'll be fine without my presence for a couple of minutes." Fred added, sending his twin a wink.

We turned away, and I led him back to Ginny's room. As soon as I closed the door, he slammed me against the wall and kissed me. He wrapped his hands securely around my waist like he always does. My hands were steady on his firm arms. He was aggressively kissing me, always coming up for air after just a couple of seconds.

"Fred.." I moaned, he didn't hear me though, as he started trailing kisses down my neck. I pushed him away earning a confused look from him. Composing myself, "I brought you up here for a different reason."

"I'm sorry, love, you just look so beautiful." I blushed, I hadn't dressed up too much. I was wearing a simple purple dress that was sleeveless, and it was close to my knees.

"Thanks, but I have something to give you." I replied, walking to over my side of the room. I opened up my suitcase, the one I used to take with me to Hogwarts, and took out a small bag. He came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I gave him the bag without uttering a word. It wasn't something fancy, but I thought he would treasure it...I hope.

The bag enlarged as he dug his hand into it. Out came a frame with a moving picture. It was a picture of the first day I was at Hogwarts. It showed Fred and I sitting across from each other on the Gryffindor table. "Do you like it?" I whispered, scared for his response. He smiled at me, and before I knew it he pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Fred...I need to breathe." I squeaked. He loosened his grip on me, and kissed my forehead.

"I love it." He whispered. Fred slowly pulled away from me and looked deep into my eyes. "What did you get for good ol' Georgie boy?"

I laughed, and pulled out a pair of clown boots from under my bed. Fred appeared amused by this as he began to examine the shoes. They were stripped with two colors, brown and red, and were highly oversized. It had just occurred to me that Fred had never saw these types of shoes before. Obviously since there are no circuses in the wizarding world.

"What are those?" Fred asked bewildered.

"Their clown shoes." I responded. "Clowns are like jokesters."

"Oh, really?" He said seductively.

"Yes." I said smartly, "I'm convinced you and George would be in the circus if we lived in the muggle world."

"A circus?" Fred asked confused.

"It's a form of entertainment. Usually kids go to these things." I replied.

"I wanna go to one!" He whined.

"Maybe one day." I said, "Now if you don't mind, I need to go give these to George."

As I left, Fred tagged along behind me. "Hermione." He whined

"What Fred?" I asked.

"I want some clown shoes too." He insisted acting like a little kid.

"If you have behave, maybe George will let you wear them." I said as if I was teacher calming down a hysterical kid. All of a sudden, Fred lifted me up from the ground and ran through the stairs.

"Fred!" I shouted, "Put me down!"

"No can do, my love!" He exasperated, walking down the stairs aggressively till finally we came at a stop.

George was smirking at me, while Ginny tried to make sense of this, and then there was Harry who just looked confused. "Fred, can you put me down?" I whispered to him.

"No, my love." He whispered tenderly.

"George!" I yelled, "Tell your twin to put me down."

"Why would I do that?" He winked, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"You won't get your present then..." I taunted, smirking at him. Immediately George ran towards us, and we all fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" I moaned, rubbing my elbow. "Did you have to do that George?"

"I did if I wanted my present." He said reasonably, "Where is it anyway?"

"Here." I said, gesturing to the bag that fell to my right side. He leaned over me and quickly grabbed the bag.

"Get off of me." I moaned, as I was still in some pain from the fall. I was on top of Fred, and George was on top of me. Ginny and Harry stood there smiling slyly at us while I was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Okay, okay." George replied, getting off of me. He lent me his hand which I took graciously.

"Aw, 'Mione, I liked you down here." Fred complained. My cheeks turned red. Did he really like my body pressed on him?

"I'm sure Hermione liked it too." Ginny grinned.

"Now's not the time Ginny!" I retorted. I quickly walked away to save myself from more embarrassment.

* * *

**Fred's P.O.V**

I watched Hermione as she left from the room. I couldn't help, but wonder if I did something wrong.

"Fred you idiot, why would you say that?" Ginny said, smacking my arm. _Okay, clearly I did do something wrong, even though I'm clueless about what I did. _

"Say what?" I asked confused.

"You made her think about..." Ginny paused, "think about...oh I can't say it!"

"You mean..."

"Yes!" She yelled.

"Oh dear my brother of mine." George spoke putting on his clown shoes. "You really need to grow up."

"Says the one wearing clown shoes." I said sarcastically.

"Go talk to her, Fred." Ginny said sternly.

"Okay, okay." I said.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V. **

I was close to Fred. I've always been close to Fred when we've kissed, but this was different. Our bodies were pressed onto each other like glue. Was I even ready for this? I was sure I was ready with Ron...and well you know what happened. I'm scared just thinking about it.

"Hermione." Fred knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, sitting down next to me.

"I'm okay." I said unconvincingly.

"I'm not expecting anything you know." Fred said seriously.

"I know. I'm just scared." I confessed.

"Take all the time you need." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." I replied, smiling a bit.

"Do you wanna have some fun now?" Fred grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Let's go have fun." He smirked, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

* * *

**Outskirts of Diagon Alley **

_This is a great plan. I know I could be nicer, but why? Nice girls never have any fun. That bitch is gonna get what she deserves. She made the mistake to love Fred when he was mine. Well you know what they say. All's fair in love and war._

* * *

like it? love it? Leave a review ;)

A/N May 29th : okay since it is summer-time I just wanna say the more reviews I get, the faster I update.


End file.
